Darth Maul
Darth Maul – jeden z bohaterów Gwiezdnych wojen. Przedstawiciel rasy Zabrak, uczeń Dartha Sidiousa, urodzony na planecie Dathomira. Na wzór dawnych Sithów został wytatuowany na całej powierzchni ciała. Jego bronią był dwustronny miecz świetlny o czerwonych ostrzach. W filmie Mroczne widmo w rolę Dartha Maula wcielił się brytyjski kaskader - Ray Park, a głosu użyczył mu aktor Peter Serafinowicz. Młodość (54-33 BBY) : Zostałeś dobrze wyszkolony, mój młody uczniu, nikt ci nie dorówna. : — Darth Sidious4. Bardzo niewiele wiadomo o pierwszych latach życia Maula, zanim wstąpił na ścieżkę Sithów. Nawet to co dotychczas udało się ustalić, budzi sprzeczności i jest pełne niedomówień. Wiadomo jednak że urodził się najprawdopodobniej na Dathomirze, w społeczności zabrackich wojowników, Braci Nocy. Nie wiadomo nic o jego rodzicach, jednak jest pewne, że był najstarszym z rodzeństwa, wraz ze swoimi braćmi, Savage'em i Feralem. Prawdopodobnie nie znał nigdy swoich rodziców, i nigdy też nie próbował dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś więcej. Gdy Sidious w 53 BBY przybył na Dathomirę, jedna z Sióstr Nocy czując, iż jest silny w Mocy, przekazała mu jednorocznego i już wytatuowanego wtedy Maula na wyszkolenie. Kilkuletni Maul w momencie spotkania swojego mistrza. Skontaktowawszy się ze swoim mistrzem, Darthem Plagueisem, ukrył Zabraka na Mustafarze, gdzie szkolił go w walce, byciu odpornym na ból i wychowywał w nienawiści wobec Jedi. Nigdy nie miał być faktycznym Sithem, jedynie "siepaczem" Sidiousa. Maul był fanatycznie oddany swojemu mistrzowi. Możliwe, iż nigdy by nie zbuntował się przeciwko Sidiousowi, co jest nieczęsto spotykane w relacji mistrz i uczeń zakonu Sithów. Maul okazał się wytrzymały fizycznie i oddany mistrzowi, a przede wszystkim podatny na silne emocje prowadzące na ciemną stronę. Już od najmłodszych lat mistrz poddawał go dużym wyzwaniom. Były bardzo podobne do tych stosowanych przez Braci Nocy, jednak być może był to przypadek, a same tatuaże nawiązywały do dawnych Sithów. Darth Sidious był surowym nauczycielem, potrafił też dotkliwie karać Maula za błędy popełniane w szkoleniu. Jednak potrafił też doceniać i nagradzać rosnące umiejętności swojego ucznia, za co Maul był bardzo wdzięczny. Często jedyną nagrodą była rzadka pochwała z ust mistrza, jednak Maul uważał za zaszczyt już samo to że może służyć tak potężnej osobie. Szkolenie pod okiem Dartha Sidiousa. Pewnego dnia przyszedł czas, kiedy Maul był gotowy zbudować swój dwustronny świetlny miecz. Była to niezwykła broń, wzorowana na informacjach z dawnych holokronów Sithów. na ich podstawie zbudował też piec, w którym miał skonstruować kryształ do swojego miecza. Rycerze Jedi zwykle znajdowali gotowe kryształy wydobywane na kilku planetach, jednak Sithowie często woleli sami je wytopić. Przez kilka dni osobiście tworzył kryształ, który miał stać się głównym elementem jego broni. Pozostałe elementy można było łatwo zdobyć i w efekcie powstała wspaniała i trudna do opanowania broń, Maul jednak przez lata doprowadził do mistrzostwa używanie miecza i Mocy. Do szkolenia w walce używał wielu różnych i coraz groźniejszych droidów-zabójców, a poprzez walkę z nimi doprowadzał do perfekcji swoje umiejętności. Jego mistrz dużo czasu pracował na Coruscant pod swoim prawdziwym imieniem, jednak gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, obaj opuszczali planetę. Jego trening odbywał się na wielu światach o różnych warunkach, dzięki czemu Maul nauczył się walczyć praktycznie wszędzie. W posługiwaniu się mieczem świetlnym został prawdziwym mistrzem. By zyskać bardziej demoniczny i przerażający wygląd, wytatuował prawie całe swoje ciało. Sidious pomagał mu w tym obrządku osobiście. Około 36 BBY, Maul stanął przed ostatecznym testem – na lorda Sithów. Sidious poddawał go przez dwa tygodnie bardzo ciężkim testom fizycznym i psychicznym, a na końcu wysłał na dziką planetę, gdzie Maul musiał zmierzyć się ze swoim mistrzem. Obaj walczyli świetnie, jednak co oczywiste to Sidious był wtedy lepszym szermierzem od swojego ucznia, dopiero zdobywającego doświadczenie w walce na miecze świetlne. Ogólnie jednak Maul próbę przeszedł, i tym samym zyskał tytuł lorda Sithów. Szkolenie miało okazać się bardzo pomocne w spełnianiu dalekosiężnych planów Sidiousa. Po prawie 1000-leciu ukrywania się Sithów przed Jedi obecny mistrz uznał, że nadeszła wreszcie szansa przechwycenia władzy nad dominującą w galaktyce Galaktyczną Republiką. Co najważniejsze jednak, sami Jedi poprzez swoją ignorancję, pychę i zadufanie w swoją potęgę, dopuścili do tego, że byli równie silni, co słabi. Ich kontakty z Mocą osłabły i nie potrafili wyczuć odrodzenia się Sithów na planecie, na której urzędowali. Najlepiej to widać było wtedy, gdy Sidious zabrał Maula do zwiedzania świątyni Jedi na Coruscant. Chociaż otaczały ich naraz dziesiątki, a nawet setki Jedi, nie potrafili wyczuć ich prawdziwej, mrocznej obecności w Mocy. Maul utwierdzony tym faktem i naukami swojego mistrza, gardził nimi, każdego dnia marząc o ujrzeniu zaplanowanej przez mistrza ich zagładzie. W tym celu Maul miał odgrywać pierwszorzędną rolę. Kryzys Yinchorrich W roku 34 BBY Maul brał udział w planowaniu pierwszej akcji przeciwko zakonowi Jedi. Celem Sidiousa było doprowadzenie do zagłady rasy wojowników, Yinchorrich, którzy z racji swojego wrodzonej odporności na Moc mogli stanowić zagrożenie dla jego przyszłych planów zawładnięcia Galaktyką. W tym celu postanowił, że nastawi ich przeciwko Republice i zakonowi Jedi, prowokując między nimi krwawy konflikt, w wyniku którego dojdzie do zagłady Yinchorrich. Rola Maula w tym zadaniu sprowadzała się do skontaktowania z zuchwałym przemytnikiem rasy devaroniańskiej, Vilmarhem Grahrkiiem. Lord Sithów przedstawił mu propozycję, jaką zaoferował mu Sidious - korzystając z przeznaczonych na to finansów miał wyszkolić wojowniczą rasę, a następnie nakierować ją do zaatakowania Republiki. Vilmarkh początkowo czuł do tego opory jednak szybko zmienił zdanie, a pomoc budzącego grozę wojownika Sithów była w tej sprawie nieoceniona. Zgodnie z planem oddziały wojowników Yinchorri po pewnym czasie uderzyły na kilka słabszych światów Republiki, równolegle szykując atak na Świątynię Jedi. Ostatecznie atak zakończył się całkowitą klęską, a śmierć poniosło zaledwie kilkoro Jedi, a sami Yincorri zostali ostatecznie rozgromieni przez siły Republiki. Sidious i Maul obserwowali atak z okna położonego niedaleko wysokościowca. Już wcześniej Maul zdradzał przed mistrzem oznaki zniecierpliwienia, prosząc by to jego wysłał na Yinchorr, lub by nawet mógł poprowadzić atak Yinchorrich na Świątynię Jedi. Wtedy jednak Maul chciał w wściekłości po klęsce ruszyć nawet samodzielnie do ataku na Świątynię, jednak Sidious powstrzymał jego zapał, tłumacząc, że zostałby w końcu pokonany przez przeważających liczebnie rycerzy Jedi. Pomimo zawodu Maula, Sidious był zadowolony, że ten atak pomagał odwrócić uwagę od niego i swojego ucznia, przy okazji unieszkodliwiając na dobre zagrożenie ze strony Yinchorrich5. Pierwsze zadanie : Gdybyś nie był dość silny, by pokonać Silusa, jak mógłbym powierzyć ci ważniejsze zadania? : — Darth Sidious do swojego ucznia, tuż po wykonaniu przez niego swej pierwszej misji.6 Po latach ćwiczeń, Darth Sidious postanowił sprawdzić umiejętności swojego ucznia. Maul został wysłany na jedną z planet położonych na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Tam miał odnaleźć istotę, która emanowała ciemną stroną Mocy. Jej istnienie miałoby zagrażać tym, że Jedi mogli przedwcześnie powiązać ją z powrotem Sithów, dlatego młody Zabrak miał odnaleźć ją i zabić. Maul bez większego trudu odnalazł ową osobę w knajpie położonej w jednej z osad na planecie. Ową istotą był niejaki Silus, Drovianin walczący na arenie pojedynkowej jako gladiator. Mocy używał jedynie po to, by poprzez walkę zarobić pieniądze i, jak miał nadzieję, wydostać się kiedyś z tamtej dziury. Maul zaczekał do nocy, aż w barze zostanie tylko jego cel. Pokazał mu hologram, z informacją od swojego mistrza. Sidious oznajmił Silusowi, że ma wielki potencjał do zostania jego uczniem, jednak by to udowodnić musi wcześniej zabić Dartha Maula. Zszokowany tym, iż w jego mniemaniu Sidious go zdradził, Maul rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika. Nie mógł używać swojego miecza na arenie, ponieważ pole siłowe uniemożliwiało użycie broni energetycznej. Po krótkiej acz zaciętej walce na pięści i Moc, Maul powalił swojego przeciwnika. Tamten błagał go o litość, jednak Sith pozostał niewzruszony i odciął mu głowę. Wracając na Coruscant Maul pojął już cel swojego zadania, co potwierdził mu po powrocie Sidious. Chodziło o przetestowanie ucznia w walce. Wiadomo, że gdyby przegrał walkę z jakimś byle zwierzęciem, byłby do niczego nie przydatny. Tak jednak tylko potwierdził w oczach swojego mistrza nadzieję, jaką w nim pokładał, dlatego też ten postanowił przydzielać mu coraz ważniejsze i trudniejsze misje.6 Misja w układzie Jentares Darth Maul w trakcie jednej z misji. Zobacz główny artykuł: Pojedynki w układzie Jentares. : To, podobnie jak ja, jedynie narzędzie w twojej dłoni. Nie zasługuje na zaszczyty. Niech pozostanie tym, czym jest. Narzędziem mordu. Bezimiennym. : — Darth Maul w rozmowie ze swoim mistrzem o nowym mieczu świetlnym Zabraka7 Około roku 32 BBY Maul otrzymał misję zabicia starego mistrza Jedi z rasy Twi'leków, Siolo Ur Mankę. Odnalazł go w układzie Jentares, pogrążonego w medytacyjnym śnie. Jednak gdy już chciał go zabić, Siolo przebudził się i szybko rozbroił lorda Sithów, za broń mając zwykły drewniany kij. Maul uciekł, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że przeciwnik jest zbyt szybki, by mógł go pokonać. Zdecydował się użyć podstępu. Złączył dwa zdobyte wcześniej miecze i zrobił z nich podwójny miecz świetlny. Tak uzbrojony, ponownie ruszył na spotkanie starego Jedi. Na początku nie ujawniał zalet swojej nowej broni. Po chwili z zaskoczenia uruchomił drugą klingę swego miecza świetlnego i z jej pomocą zabił Twi'leka.7 Dorvala W następnych miesiącach wypełniał kolejne misje powierzone mu przez swojego mistrza. Podczas jednego z nich został wysłany na położoną na Dalekich Rubieżach Dorvalę, gdzie miał zniszczyć dwie firmy górnicze - Lommite Limited i InterGalactic. Dzięki temu zdarzeniu władzę nad handlem z tą i okolicznymi planetami objęła by Federacja Handlowa, której liderzy spiskowali razem z Sidiousem. W tym celu Maul miał udać się na Dorvallę,gdzie znajdowała się siedziba obydwu firm, a w trakcie misji miał współpracować z bliskim przyjacielem Palpatine'a, namiestnikiem gubernatora Eriadu, Wilhuffem Tarkinem, znającym zresztą obie tożsamości senatora z Naboo. Tarkin udał się na Dorvallę pod pretekstem uzyskania dla swojej planety dostaw wydobywanego na planecie lommitu. W wyniku rozmów, zawarł kontrakt na dostarczenie na Eriadu transportów lommitu, przygotowanych przez obie konkurujące ze sobą firmy. Kiedy Tarkin prowadził negocjacje z obiema firmami, Maul szykował się do dokonania sabotażu na transportowcach obu spółek, w wyniku czego uległy zniszczeniu w przestrzeni kosmicznej planety. Przy okazji sprowokował równolegle z tymi eksplozjami zamieszki, w wyniku których poniosły śmierć przewodniczący obu spółek. W wyniku tych fatalnych splotów zdarzeń obie osłabione spółki na koniec zostały wchłonięte przez Federację Handlową, która przejęła kontrolę handlową nad Dorvallą i innymi planetami, z którymi handlowały obie firmy. Machinacje, w których swój duży udział miał Maul, popchnęły ostatecznie jednego z liderów Federacji, Neimoidianina Nute'a Gunraya do pełnej współpracy z Palpatinem, którego oczywiście znał tylko jako Dartha Sidiousa.8 Rozprawa z Czarnym Słońcem : Dlaczego? Dlaczego to robisz? : Z rozkazu mojego mistrza. : — Darth Maul do viga Darnady, na chwilę przed zabiciem go9. Po powrocie, Lord Maul kontynuował swoje treningi w tajnej kryjówce na Coruscant. W tym czasie otrzymał od swojego mistrza podarunek w postaci czterech najnowszych droidów szermierczych serii Elitarny Gladiator, wyprodukowanych przez Trang Robotics. Każdy droid był zaprogramowany tak, że mógł zmierzyć się z niemal każdym, nawet najlepszym szermierzem. W zależności od broni jakiej używały, Maul nadał im kolejno imiona Łańcuch, Maczeta, Pałka i Rapier. Darth Maul medytuje podczas jednego ze swoich treningów. Pomimo ogromnych umiejętności maszyn, Maul radził sobie z nimi bez trudu, z każdą walką rozprawiając się z nimi z coraz większą łatwością. Starał się jednak nie uszkadzać ich trwale, by mogły po naprawach nadawać się do kolejnych treningów. Droidy miały automatycznie zaprogramowany zakaz zabijania przeciwnika, jednak Maul usunął im go z pamięci. Dzięki temu maszyny atakowały jeszcze bardziej zawzięcie, starając się go zabić przy najdrobniejszym błędzie, aczkolwiek bez jakiegokolwiek powodzenia. Po kolejnych treningach Lord Sidious uznał, iż Maul jest gotów do wypełnienia kolejnego, jeszcze trudniejszego zadania. Rozkazał swemu uczniowi, by wyruszył z misją rozprawienia się z Czarnym Słońcem, potężną organizacją przestępczą, obejmującą swoim zasięgiem prawie całą galaktykę. Darth Sidious chciał, by syndykat nie mógł mu przeszkodzić w jego planach zdobycia władzy w galaktyce. Dodatkowo chciał, aby organizacja straciła swoje wpływy nad Federacją Handlową, ponieważ utrudniało to w przygotowaniach do planowanej w niedalekim czasie blokady planety Naboo. Nie chciał jednak doprowadzać do całkowitego upadku organizacji, ponieważ uznał, że pewnego dnia Czarne Słońce będzie mogło mu się przydać do własnych celów. Głównym celem Maula miał być szef organizacji, Alexi Garyn, podobnie jak jego bezpośredni podwładni, vigowie. W tym czasie było ich dziewięciu, a każdy z nich miał władze nad całymi planetami i posiadał własne armie. Według planu Sidiousa ich śmierć miała wystarczyć do tego, by przestępczy syndykat pogrążył się w chaosie. Lord Sithów poinstruował swego ucznia, by zabił każdego świadka który mógł widzieć, kto dokonał morderstwa na vigach. Kiedy Maul zakończył już przygotowania do drogi, jego mistrz podarował mu niezwykły podarunek. Był nim nowoczesny i zbudowany w największej tajemnicy myśliwiec Sith Infiltrator. Statek był wyposażony w działa laserowe, rakiety, a co najważniejsze, w prototypowe urządzenia sprawiające, że statek stawał się niemal niewidzialny dla radarów. Następnie kiedy już wszystko było zakończone, Maul wsiadł na statek i opuścił orbitę Coruscant. Co ciekawe, przez krótką chwilę kiedy Lord Sithów odlatywał z planety, jego obecność w Mocy wyczuł jeden z mistrzów Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, jednak zignorował je wyczuwając, że i tak za jakiś czas pewnie się przekona, co to mogło być. Pierwszym miejscem do której postanowił udać się Maul, była duża stacja kosmiczna, będącą siedzibą jednego z vigów, Duga o nazwisku Darnada. Po przylocie na stację, chcąc zabezpieczyć się na nieprzewidziane wypadki, Maul podłożył ładunki wybuchowe w newralgicznych punktach stacji. Lord Sithów postanowił, że przystąpi do działania dopiero wtedy, kiedy znajdzie się u boku samego Darnady, co było o tyle trudne, że vigo był doskonale chroniony przez dziesiątki strażników. Niespodziewanie okazało się, iż istnieje łatwy sposób stanięcia przed obliczem Duga. Okazało się, że vigo pożądał schwytania jednego ze swoich dłużników, Sullustanina nazwiskiem Feen Fenoob. Podążając jego śladem, Darth Maul udał się na jedno ze znajdujących się na stacji kosmicznej lądowisk, na którym ukrywał się Fenoob. Maul natychmiast po jego odnalezieniu zabił go, przecinając go na pół za pomocą swego miecza świetlnego. Po chwili na lądowisko przybiegło dwóch żołnierzy Czarnego Słońca, Asa Naga i Wookiee Gargachykk, którzy również ścigali Feenoba. Spotkawszy ich obu, Maul powiedział im, że chciałby dołączyć do organizacji. Naga, uznawszy że Maul dostatecznie wykazał się pomocą rozwiązując problem Feenoba, zgodził się, po czym wszyscy we trójkę udali się do Darnady. Po przybyciu do sali audiencyjnej, Naga przestawił Maula Darnadzie. Tamten początkowo nie był zachwycony jego widokiem, uważając go za kolejnego, zwyczajnego ochroniarza. Początkowo nie doceniła go też ochraniająca viga Twi'lekanka Sinya, nawet mimo tego, że Maul posiadał rzadko spotykano u innych osób niż rycerze Jedi miecz świetlny. Darth Maul na krótko przed zabiciem viga Morna na Kalamarze. Kiedy przed udzieleniem ostatecznej oceny Dug spytał, po co Maul tu przybył, tamten odpowiedział wprost, że zabić jego i wszystkich tu na sali. W tym momencie na rozpętała się chaotyczna strzelanina, w której wszyscy próbowali zabić przybysza w czerni. Maul po krótkiej, lecz zaciętej walce pozabijał prawie wszystkich znajdujących się na sali ochroniarzy viga. Najwięcej problemów sprawiła mu walcząca dwiema pałkami świetlnymi Sinya, jednak i ją zabił, odcinając jej głowę. Po chwili pozbawił życia i samego przerażonego Duga, wbijając miecz w miejscu, gdzie Darnada nosił monokl. Po chwili na sali pozostał tylko Asa Naga, którego postanowił oszczędzić. Na pytanie Nagi, dlaczego go oszczędził odpowiedział, że kogoś musiał, po czym kazał mu uciekać. Kiedy tamten uciekł na swoim statku, Maul również odleciał ze stacji. Odlatując, zdetonował ładunki wybuchowe, które doprowadziły do zniszczenia stacji Darnady, a także śmierci wszystkich osób przebywających na stacji9. Masakra na Ralltiirze Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Maula, Asa Naga natychmiast udał się do siedziby przywódcy Czarnego Słońca, mieszczącej się wtedy w potężnej fortecy na Ralltiirze. Poruszony wieściami o tajemniczym zabójcy, Alexi Garyn nakazał, by wszyscy pozostali przy życiu vigovie udali się na naradę do jego fortecy. Maul w tym czasie nie próżnował. Udał się na planetę Kalamar, gdzie swoją siedzibę miał vigo Morn, którego zastał na krótko przed odlotem na Ralltiir. Także i tutaj efekty pracy Maula były wyniszczające. Morn zginął, podobnie jak większość jego podwładnych, a jego siedziba została wysadzona w powietrze. To drugie już zabójstwo dało kolejny powód do ostrej dyskusji między vigami, którzy nawzajem oskarżali siebie o nasyłanie na nich zabójcy. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Maul przebadał zastaną sytuację za pomocą swoich droidów szpiegowskich, które dokładnie zbadały położoną na wyspie fortecę. W bazie stacjonował potężny garnizon, złożony z doskonale wyszkolonych żołnierzy, dodatkowo wzmocniony teraz przez przybyłe tu dodatkowe oddziały. Upewniwszy się, że wszyscy vigowie przebywają wewnątrz, Maul skontaktował się ze swoim mistrzem, by zakomunikować mu, iż jest gotowy do przeprowadzenia ataku. Na krótko przed końcem rozmowy, Sidious poinstruował jeszcze raz ucznia, że nie może pozostać przy życiu żaden świadek masakry. Po zakończeniu transmisji i po ukryciu swego statku, Maul wsiadł na swój skuter, i ruszył na pełnym gazie do ataku na siedzibę Czarnego Słońca. Został ostrzelany już przy wejściu do jednej z bram, jednak nie stanowiło to dla niego większej przeszkody i dostał się do środka. Pojedynek pomiędzy lordem Sithów a Siostrą Nocy. Jego przybycie do fortecy podniosło alarm na terenie całego kompleksu. Naraz z każdej strony atakowało go dziesiątki żołnierzy próbujących go zabić. Pomimo tego, ich nieskoordynowane ataki i chaotyczny ostrzał nie pomagały w walce z tak doskonale wyszkolonym wojownikiem jak Maul. Po tym, jak unieszkodliwił każdego przeciwnika który stanął mu na drodze, Lord Sithów odnalazł drogę do komnaty, w której ukrywali się wszyscy vigowie. Po wejściu do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które prowadziło do komnaty z vigami, Maul natknął się na kolejną, groźniejszą niż dotąd zasadzkę. Ową zasadzkę tworzyli osobiści ochroniarze vigów, a każdy z nich mógł być zaliczany do najlepszych zabójców we wszechświecie. Wszyscy zaatakowali Maula jednocześnie i początkowo mogło się wydawać, że Maul nie da im rady. Tak się jednak nie stało i Mroczny Lord wyeliminował ich, każdego po kolei. Po wykonaniu zadania, w poszarpanej szacie i z odsłoniętymi budzącymi grozę tatuażami, dostał się do głównej sali, w której przebywali pozostali przy życiu vigowie. Przerażeni do szpiku kości, niektórzy próbowali uciekać przed Sithem, jednak natknęli się na przykrą niespodziankę w postaci zamkniętych drzwi. Zostały zamknięte na rozkaz Alexiego, który postanowił wykorzystać ich śmierć, dostając tym samym więcej czasu na ucieczkę ze swoim doradcą, Oolthem, i osobistym ochroniarzem, Siostrą Nocy z Dathomiry, Mighellą. Po drodze do ukrytego lądowiska, gdzie stał prom kosmiczny przywódcy Czarnego Słońca, na drodze Maulowi stanęła Mighella. Była doskonałą wojowniczką i znała ciemną stronę Mocy, jednak nawet ona początkowo nie doceniała przeciwnika, biorąc go za zwykłego zabijakę z mieczem świetlnym przy boku. Oboje stoczyli ze sobą pojedynek swoimi mieczami. W trakcie walki Mighellą sięgnęła po swój ostateczny atut, jakimi były błyskawice Mocy. Nawet pomimo posyłania potężnych wiązek energii Maul nie dawał się powstrzymać. Dopiero na krótko przed śmiercią z ręki Maula, Mighella domyśliła się, że ma do czynienia z Mrocznym Lordem Sithów. W końcu Maul doścignął Garyna na samym lądowisku, przecinając mu drogę ucieczki. Wiedząc, że najpewniej zginie, Garyn odbył krótką dyskusję ze swoim prześladowcą. Kiedy Maul oznajmił mu, że jego mistrz chce przejąć władzę na galaktyką, a Czarne Słońce jest jedną z przeszkód, rozwścieczony Garyn wyciągnął sztylet i zranił Maula w brzuch, jednak nie był to cios śmiertelny. Lord Sithów po chwili wciągnął go pod wodę i utopił. Następnie upewniwszy się że najprawdopodobniej nikt nie przeżył, Maul odleciał z planety. Po powrocie Maula na Coruscant, Darth Sidious miał wszelkie powody, by być zadowolonym z ostatnich poczynań swego ucznia. Szef Czarnego Słońca i wszyscy vigowie byli martwi. Wszyscy pomniejsi dowódcy Czarnego Słońca, nie wiedząc kto naprawdę dokonał zabójstw posądzali siebie o to nawzajem. Wybuchła krwawa wojna domowa, w wyniku której przez długie lata nie udawało się wyłonić nowego przywódcy, a organizacja popadła w ruinę. Zakon Jedi również nie dowiedział się, kto odpowiadał za tą masakrę. Co najważniejsze, Federacja Handlowa mogła już bez przeszkód szykować się z Lordem Sidiousem do blokady handlowej planety Naboo, a to wszystko stało się dzięki Lordowi Maulowi9. Misja na Coruscant (32 BBY) : Nie zawiedź mnie tym razem. : — Darth Sidious, w rozmowie ze swoim uczniem.10 Kolejne zadanie wymagało nie tylko umiejętności walki, ale również dyskrecji. Hath Monchar, jeden z najbliższych współpracowników wicekróla Nute'a Gunraya zniknął. Najbardziej prawdopodobnym wyjaśnieniem była ucieczka. Co gorsza, dostojnik ukradł ze sobą skopiowane dane mającej nastąpić w najbliższych tygodniach inwazji na planetę Naboo. Najprawdopodobniej Monchar udał się na Coruscant, by tam sprzedać informacje o blokadzie Zakonowi Jedi, lub komukolwiek innemu, kto zapłaci lepiej. Neimoidianin wiedział też, że ich rozkazodawcą jest lordem Sithów i mógłby ujawnić informację o ich powrocie. Darth Maul w roku 32 BBY. Sidious natychmiast po zakończeniu likwidacji Czarnego Słońca rozkazał Maulowi udać się do stolicy i odzyskać dane o inwazji, zabijając przy okazji Neimoidianina, jak i każdego innego, komu wcześniej wyjawiłby swoje informacje. Gunray również nie próżnował i w tajemnicy przed Sidiousem wynajął zaufaną łowczynię nagród, Mahwi Lihnn z zadaniem sprowadzenia z powrotem Monchara. Po przybyciu na Coruscant Maul ukrył swój statek w zaniedbanej dzielnicy. Nie odnalazł Monchara w jego luksusowym apartamencie w pobliżu Manarai. Po włamaniu się do systemu ochronnego policji i sieci kamer odnalazł Monchara pod przybranym nazwiskiem. Ustalił też, że przychodzi do jednej z knajp w Karmazynowym Korytarzu, będącym jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych rejonów na planecie. Maul udał się w tamtym kierunku, oczekując pojawienia się swojego celu. Okazało się że Neimoidianin ubił interes z tutejszym handlarzem informacji, Lornem Pavanem i towarzyszącym mu robotem protokolarnym I-5. W tej sytuacji Maul musiał wyeliminować także ich, jednak najpierw poszedł śladem Monchara do podupadłego bloku, w którym ten mieszkał. Zabił zarówno Monchara i jego czterech ochroniarzy. Kiedy już zabrał holokron, został zaatakowany przez poszukującą Neimoidianina Mahwi Lihnn, która spróbowała zabić Maula za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet. W wyniku eksplozji zginęła łowczyni nagród, jednak Maul zdołał odskoczyć w bok, straciwszy na krótko przytomność. Kiedy się obudził, okazało się że Pavan przybył tu i korzystając z okazji zabrał holokron. Było to tym bardziej upokarzające, że o tej wpadce musiał zameldować osobiście swojemu mistrzowi, który go skarcił za to, i co oczywiste, nakazał odnalezienie i zabicie Pavana. Wściekły z powodu tej niespodziewanej zmiany zdarzeń, Maul ruszył w celu odzyskania holokronu. Po wdarciu się do mieszkania Pavana, odkrył nagranie z informacją od szefa Czarnego Słońca na Coruscant, Hutta Yantha. Zapraszał go do swojej siedziby, by ustalić szczegóły związane z kupnem holokronu. Maul udał się pospiesznie do siedziby Hutta, by zastać jego i Pavana w momencie zakończenia transakcji. Maul zdobył holokron, zabijając przy okazji wielu członków Czarnego Słońca, w tym samego Yantha. Następnie ruszył w pościg za uciekającymi Pavanem i I-5. Kiedy po krótkim pościgu wydawało się, że ma ich w zasięgu ręki, został niespodziewanie powstrzymany przez dwoje Jedi. Mistrz Anoon Bondara i jego padawanka Darsha Assant wykonywali swoje zadanie w Karmazynowym Korytarzu. Ujrzawszy wojownika Sith, których uznawano za wymarłych, zaczęli uciekać, zabierając ze sobą do pojazdu Pavana i I-5. Maul przywołał swój skuter i rozpoczął pościg, zachwycony tym, że po raz pierwszy zmierzy się ze znienawidzonymi Jedi. Naprzeciw niemu stanął Anoon, by dać czas towarzyszom na ucieczkę. Na początku walki na miecze świetlne wydawało się że Jedi dorównuje Maulowi, jednak ten szybko okazał się lepszy. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Anoon przebił mieczem silnik skutera Maula. Wybuch okazał się zabójczy dla Jedi, jednak Maul zdołał go przeżyć, spowalniając swój upadek ciemną stroną Mocy. Nie marnując czasu, Maul ruszył w pościg za pozostałą trójką, którzy po uszkodzeniu swego pojazdu postanowili uciekać podziemnymi tunelami. Po drodze przez niebezpieczny teren został zaatakowany przez stado dzikich podludzi zwanych Chtonami, jednak udawało mu się iść dalej. Udało mu się ich dogonić, gdy przechodzili przez wiszący nad przepaścią most. Tam jednak musiał się również walczyć z taozinem, uznawanym za dawno wymarłego potwora, prawie niewidzialnego w Mocy. Udało mu się zabić potężną bestię, jednak przez ten czas Pavan wraz z towarzyszami zdołali uciec. Zabrak musiał się wracać kawał drogi, ponieważ tamci zniszczyli w czasie walki most. Mimo wszystko odnalazł ich, korzystając z sieci kamer miejskich. Po zdobyciu środka transportu udał się pospiesznie w miejsce, gdzie ich namierzył. Złapał ich, kiedy wspinali się na wyższe poziomy planety. Darsha stoczyła z nim walkę na miecze. Według Maula walczyła dużo lepiej od swojego mistrza, jednak i tak mógł łatwo ją pokonać. Ta wiedząc, iż nie wygra, poświęciła życie, wysadzając butle z gazem. Maul jednak w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył na zewnątrz budynku, ratując życie. Kiedy poszukiwał Pavana, okazało się że nie wyczuwał go w Mocy. Będąc pewnym że tamten nie żyje, Maul opuścił budynek. Jednak jak się okazało, tamten na krótko zwolnił swoje oznaki życia, zamrażając się na krótko w komorze węglowej. Będąc pewnym, że już po wszystkim, Maul poleciał na jedną ze znajdujących się nad Coruscant stacji kosmicznych, by oddać holokron Sidiousowi. Podążał za nim Pavan, który chciał pomścić Darshę, zabić Sitha i oddać holokron z danymi do Świątyni Jedi. Mogąc oddać tylko jeden strzał ogłuszający, Pavan ogłuszył go strzałem z blastera, a następnie spróbował przebić Sitha jego mieczem. Zszokowany Maul szybko się jednak obudził, przywołał miecz i odciął Pavanowi rękę. Tamten jednak zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem i z holokronem w jednej ręce uciekał przed nim. Kiedy Maul już się wydostał, okazało się że Pavan dostał się na odbywające się huczne spotkaniu członków senatu, i oddał holokron spotkanemu tam senatorowi Palpatine'owi. Po tej kompromitacji Maul dostał od swojego mistrza informację, gdzie ukrywa się Pavan. Następnego dnia Maul dorwał Pavana w podrzędnym motelu. Lorn nawet nie próbował uciekać, wiedząc co się stanie i będąc w swoim mniemaniu pewnym, że senator Palpatine dostarczył holokron do Świątyni Jedi. Maul okazał wspaniałomyślność swojemu dotychczas najlepszemu przeciwnikowi, zabijając go szybkim cięciem miecza świetlnego10. Blokada Naboo : Nareszcie ujawnimy się Jedi. Nareszcie dokonamy zemsty. : — Darth Maul do swojego mistrza.4 W ciągu kilku następnych tygodni wydarzenia nabrały tempa. Federacja Handlowa rozpoczęła blokadę planety Naboo, co jeszcze dodatkowo pogłębiło waśnie, jakie od dłuższego czasu trwały w Senacie Republiki. Początkowo Maul nie dostawał żadnych zadań związanych z tym wydarzeniem, jednak pozostawał cały czas w gotowości na Coruscant. W końcu jednak nastąpił nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń, który objawił się już po rozpoczęciu otwartej inwazji na planetę. Darth Maul na Tatooine. Królowa Amidala uciekła z Naboo, a jej towarzyszami podróży było dwóch rycerzy Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn i jego padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, statek Amidali wylądował na znajdującej się pod władzą Huttów mało znaczącej planecie Tatooine. Wpływy Federacji tam nie sięgały, poza tym Lord Sidious wolał nie liczyć na Neimoidian, tym bardziej, że już raz dopuścili do ucieczki Amidali z Naboo. Dlatego też uznał, że jest to zadanie w sam raz dla Lorda Maula. Sidious nakazał mu, by udał się na Tatooine. Stamtąd miał uprowadzić królową Amidalę i sprowadzić ją z powrotem na Naboo, gdzie zostałaby zmuszona do podpisania traktatu, akceptującego okupację planety przez siły Federacji Handlowej. Wcześniej jednak, miał unieszkodliwić ochraniających ją dwóch rycerzy Jedi. Maul i tym razem do lotu kosmicznego wykorzystał swój myśliwiec Sith Infiltrator. Po drodze w trakcie lotu miał małą rozprawą z bandą piracką, jednak udało mu się z nimi poradzić. Na Tatooine doleciał późną nocą, ukrywając się na na pustyni, w miejscu, z którego roztaczał się doskonały widok na zabudowania Mos Espy. Nie chcąc się ujawniać w mieście, lord Sithów wysłał z zadaniem dokonania zwiadu trzy małe latające droidy zwiadowcze, które poleciały w stronę miasta. W miarę otrzymywania od nich raportów sytuacja zaczynała stawać się coraz bardziej jasna. Statek królowej utknął na planecie z powodu uszkodzenia rdzenia hipernapędu, a jeden z rycerzy, Qui-Gon w towarzystwie jednej ze służek królowej, droida i Gunganina, przebywają w porcie kosmicznym. Darth Maul nie spieszył się z zaatakowaniem mistrza Jedi ani statku królowej, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Koniecznie chciał się zmierzyć z uznawanym za doskonałego szermierza Jinnem, dużo groźniejszym niż jego dotychczasowi przeciwnicy. W międzyczasie Maul został zaatakowany przez członków jednego z plemion Tuskenów, jednak łatwo sobie z nimi poradził. Pojedynek na Tatooine. Po pewnym czasie okazało się, że załoga statku jest gotowa do drogi, a Qui-Gon udał się w drogę powrotną z miasta. Gdy tylko, Maul się o tym dowiedział, czym prędzej wsiadł na skuter i ruszył w stronę statku królowej Naboo. Udało mu się tam dolecieć, kiedy Jinn miał wsiadać na statek. Zaatakował go, ale nawet pomimo widocznego zaskoczenia rycerza Jedi, tamten stawił zażarty opór. Mimo to wyglądało na to, że to Maul góruje nad Jedi w wyszkoleniu bojowym. W tym momencie walka została niespodziewanie przerwana, kiedy nad walczących nadleciał statek z Naboo. Qui-Gon pospiesznie wskoczył do statku po rampie lądowniczej, zostawiając Lorda Sith na placu boju. Chociaż nie udało mu się wykonać zadania, Maul musiał odkryć też ciekawy fakt. Razem z Qui-Gonem, Tatooine opuścił mały chłopiec, w którym Zabrak najprawdopodobniej wyczuł niespotykane dotąd zaburzenia Mocy. Wydaje się oczywiste, że prędzej czy później złożył meldunek o tym niezwykłym fakcie swojemu mistrzowi. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu, Maul na polecenie Dartha Sidiousa odleciał na Naboo. W tym czasie Federacja Handlowa zdołała już zapanować nad większością planety. Pozostały jednak pojedyncze, dobrze zorganizowany komórki oporu, z każdym dniem dokonujące kolejnych, zwykle udanych ataków na siły Federacji. Maul miał pomóc Neimoidianom w tłumieniu buntu na planecie. Często też przebywał w towarzystwie wicekróla Nute Gunraya dopilnowując, by przywódca Federacji stosował się do poleceń jego mistrza. Główne powody, dla których Sidious wysłał swego ucznia na Naboo były inne. Lord Sithów spodziewał się, że w niedługim czasie królowa Amidala wróci na Naboo, próbując odzyskać utraconą władzę. Jej towarzyszami mieli być ci sami rycerze Jedi, którzy ochraniali ją na Tatooine. Maul spodziewał się, że już niedługo będzie mógł wypróbować swoje prawdziwe zdolności na owej dwójce Jedi. W tym też czasie intrygi Lorda Sidiousa na Coruscant doprowadziły do zmiany rządów. W jej wyniku, nowym przywódcą Republiki Galaktycznej na miejsce Kanclerza Valoruma został, pochodzący z Naboo senator Palpatine, co było ukoronowaniem dotychczasowych intryg Mrocznego Lorda4. Pojedynek na Naboo : Lordzie Maul, bądź ostrożny. Pozwolimy im wykonać pierwszy ruch. : — Darth Sidious, podczas ostatniej rozmowy ze swoim uczniem.4 Pojedynek na Naboo. Przewidywania Lorda Sidiousa co do rozwoju wypadków potwierdziły się. Na Naboo przybyła królowa Amidala wraz ze swoją niewielką ochroną pod dowództwem kapitana Panaki. Razem z zamieszkującymi tereny bagien Gunganami szykowała się, jak sądzono, do stoczenia bitwy na równinach niedaleko Theed. Tam też udała się większa część stacjonującej na Naboo armii Federacji. Lord Maul na polecenie swego mistrza pozostał w mieszczącej się w pałacu królewskim siedzibie wicekróla Gunraya. Tam też miał oczekiwać na rozwój wydarzeń. Te jednak przybrały niespodziewany obrót. Bitwa na równinach była przykrywką dla sił królowej, które zaatakowały hangary w Theed, chcąc zdobyć stacjonujące tam kilkadziesiąt myśliwców N-1. Atak był ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla Neimoidian, którzy pozostawili tutaj dużo mniejsze siły wojskowe. Maul postanowił czym prędzej udać się do hangaru, w którym spodziewał się zastać swoich przeciwników. Kiedy już dotarł do lądowiska okazało się, że udało mu się zaskoczyć wychodzący stamtąd oddział królowej pod dowództwem Panaki. Pozwolił im się wycofać innym wyjściem spodziewając się, że oddziały droidów bojowych Federacji poradzą sobie z nimi. Dla niego głównym celem byli dwaj Jedi, którzy zostali, by zapewnić bezpieczny odwrót władczyni Naboo. Ten pojedynek był znacznie trudniejszy od tych, w których wcześniej brał udział Maul. Obaj Jedi byli doskonałymi szermierzami i użytkownikami Mocy. W dodatku teraz musiał walczyć z oboma naraz. Mimo wszystko początkowo to on górował w walce, cały czas krzyżując każdą próbę pokonania go. Lord Sithów zaczął wycofywać się w stronę ogromnego pomieszczenia z generatorami mocy, mając nadzieję, że przy okazji uda mu się strącić któregoś z Jedi w przepaść. Mimo to nie udawało mu się to, a walka trwała. W końcu rozdzieliwszy na chwilę obu Jedi, Maul wycofał się pospiesznie w stronę kolejnej sali. Okazało się, że pomieszczenie jest co jakiś czas oddzielane od sali z generatorami polem siłowym. W takiej to sytuacji udało mu się szczęśliwie dla siebie oddzielić Qui-Gona od jego padawana, uzyskując też chwilową przerwę w walce. Po chwili Zabrak zwarł się z mistrzem Jedi, po krótkiej i gwałtownej walce przebijając go mieczem świetlnym4. Porażka Pojedynek między Obi-Wanem i Darthem Maulem. Widok powalonego mistrza rozwścieczył Obi-Wana, który po chwili uderzył na Maula z ogromnym gniewem, rozcinając nawet jego miecz na pół. Sith wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi swojego przeciwnika, wykonując pchnięcie Mocą, w wyniku czego Obi-Wan wpadł do szybu generatora, chwytając się gzymsu. Upojony niemal pewnym zwycięstwem lord Sithów zaczął znęcać się nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem. Młody Jedi wykorzystał jednak chwilę nieuwagi Zabraka, używając Mocy by wyskoczyć w górę i przywołując leżący obok miecz świetlny swojego mistrza. Zaskoczony Maul nawet nie zdążył włączyć miecza, kiedy jego przeciwnik wylądował przed nim i przeciął go na pół. Ciało Sitha spadło w dół szybu4. Pomimo tego że jego ciało nie zostało nigdy odnalezione, został uznany za martwego. Maul jednak zdołał przeżyć pojedynek na Naboo. Po wielu wydarzeniach w nieznanych okolicznościach trafił na odludną planetę Lotho Minor, gdzie zaszył się w ukryciu. Początkowo starał się podnieść po swojej porażce, nawet z resztek szczątków robotów zbudował sobie nowe nogi. Z czasem jednak postradał zmysły, całkowicie się zatracając i żyjąc jak dzikie zwierzę w jaskini, która stała się jego domem na wiele kolejnych lat11. Skutki : Maul był zwierzęciem. Dobrze wyszkolonym, ale jednak zwierzęciem. Bestią. : — Hrabia Dooku.12 Domniemana śmierć Maula sprawiła, że na marne poszły lata, jakie Darth Sidious włożył w szkolenie swojego ucznia. Nie chcąc szkolić kolejnego od nowa, postanowił poszukać już wyszkolonego wojownika. Znalazł go w osobie mistrza Jedi, pochodzącego z planety Serenno hrabiego Dooku. Ten rozgoryczony Republiką i Zakonem Jedi, odstąpił od nich wkrótce po bitwie o Naboo, przystając do swojego nowego mistrza. Rozumiejąc jakim błędem było zrobienie z Maula jedynie maszyny do zabijania, starał się już nie popełniać tych samych błędów, szkoląc tym razem byłego Jedi. Sam Dooku miał dosyć pogardliwe zdanie o dawnym uczniu Sidiousa, zrównując go z dziką i bezrozumną bestią. Myśliwiec Maula został przechwycony przez siły wojskowe Naboo po zakończeniu bitwy. Został zarekwirowany i umieszczony na chronionym lądowisku. Kiedy jednak próbowano go pierwszy raz przebadać, zostały uruchomione mechanizmy autodestrukcji, po czym myśliwiec eksplodował. By zatrzeć ślady, Sidious w następnych latach kazał likwidować osoby, które uczestniczyły w zaprojektowaniu i zbudowaniu statku. W roku 19 BBY Obi-Wan Kenobi i Anakin Skywalker uratowali życie Fa'ale Leh, twi'lekance odpowiedzialnej za dostarczenie Maulowi myśliwca.13 Mimo to po zakończeniu bitwy Jedi zdołali w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć się, jak nazywał się ich przeciwnik, co wiadomo z racji tego m.in Obi-Wan Kenobi i członkowie Rady Jedi w rozmowach między sobą wymieniali jego imię. Wojny klonów : Darth Maul żyje? To nie możliwe, przecież go zabiłem. : — Obi-Wan Kenobi, oglądając nagranie przedstawiające Savage'a Opressa.14 Pamięć o Darth Maulu dała sobie ponownie znać w trakcie trwania wojen klonów. W pewnym okresie tego konfliktu Sidious nakazał hrabiemu Dooku zabić swoją uczennicę, Mroczną Jedi Asajj Ventress. Tyranus z niechęcią wykonał to polecenie, a przynajmniej tak myślał, ponieważ Ventress z trudem zdołała uciec z zastawionej na nią pułapki, zastawionej przez rycerzy Jedi, Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Anakina Skywalkera15. Nie wiedząc o tym, Dooku rozpoczął poszukiwanie nowego osobnika, którego wyszkoliłby ponownie na swojego osobistego zabójcę. Udał się w tym celu na Dathomirę, skąd pochodziła Ventress, mając nadzieję na to, że wśród Sióstr Nocy znajdzie odpowiedniego ucznia. Przywódczyni jednego z klanów, Talzin, zaproponowała mu w zamian jednego z wojowników, pochodzących z dawnego klanu Dartha Maula, mieszkających na Dathomirze. Dooku się zgodził, włącznie z tym by to Talzin wybrała kandydata. Ta jednak miała inne plany, ponieważ Ventress należała do jej klanu i wcześniej zwróciła się o pomoc w zabiciu hrabiego Serenno. Asajj wybrała kilku kandydatów do prób, z których zwycięsko wyszedł jeden z braci Maula, Savage. Został następnie zabrany do osady Sióstr Nocy, gdzie został poddany praniu mózgu, w wyniku którego na polecenie Sióstr Nocy w stosownym momencie zaatakowałby hrabiego Dooku. Ostatecznym testem jego lojalności względem Sióstr był okrutny test, w wyniku którego Savage został zmuszony do zabicia swojego brata, Ferala. Wizja, przedstawiająca Dartha Maula. Dooku był zadowolony z nowego ucznia, w kolejnych tygodniach kontynuując jego szkolenie i zlecając mu zadania, w tym m.in zdobycie planety Devaron na rzecz Separatystów.16 Jedi weszli niedługo potem w posiadanie nagrania z Devaronu, na którym było widać Savage'a dowodzącego wojskami Konfederacji. Sam Kenobi początkowo wziął go nawet za zabitego Maula, jednak wywiad szybko ustalił że pochodził z Dathomiry. Kenobi i Skywalker udali się z misją na tą planetę, gdzie po śledztwie zdołali ustalić z pomocą Talzin, że Savage udał się na Toydarię, celem schwytania króla Katuunko, będącego zwolennikiem Republiki. próbowali go powstrzymać, jednak w wyniku splotu zdarzeń nie zdołali, a sam Opress zabił króla, udając się potem na Serenno. Wynikły z tego wydarzenia, w w trakcie których starli się na raz ze sobą, Dooku, Kenobi, Skywalker, a także Asajj Ventress, która wybrała ten moment na próbę zabicia Dooku. Opress początkowo walczył u boku Ventress, jednak nie mógł zabić hrabiego, a wściekła Ventress zdradziła go. Savage z trudem umknął pościgowi Jedi, doznając przy tym ciężkich ran. Z trudem powrócił na Dathomirę do Talzin, której zrelacjonował swoje trudności. Ta doradziła mu że poleci mu nauczyciela który będzie kontynuował jego szkolenie. Pokazała mu wizję, w której pojawił się nieżyjący od lat brat Savage'a, Maul. Powiedziała że utrzymuje się on w innym wymiarze, a w przywróceniu mu go do życia pomocny będzie mu przekazany przez nią talizman. Po tej rozmowie Savage udał się w podróż, której celem miało być najwyraźniej znalezienie Maula. Dotychczas nie wiadomo, czy faktycznie się to powiodło.14 Opress po długich poszukiwaniach odkrył lokację przebywania swojego brata, znajdując go w jaskini na Lotho Minor. Był zaskoczony w jakim stanie był jego brat. Odwiózł go na ojczystą Dathomirę, gdzie Talzin z pomocą swoich czarów przywróciła mu dawną świadomość. Przy tej okazji zmontowano mu też nowe, bardziej sprawne mechaniczne kończyny. Odzyskawszy swoją świadomość zdecydował się podjąć zemstę na Obi-Wanie Kenobim. Walka Maula z Kenobim. Obaj udali się na planetę Raydonia. Oddalona od zgiełku pól bitewnych toczącej się wojny, wydawaa się najmniej odpowiednim miejscem na ujawnienie. Dawny uczeń Sidiousa uważał jednak że masakra tutejszych mieszkańców wywołała potężne zakłócenia Mocy, dzięki czemu Jedi będą musieli zareagować. Dla pewności wysłał otwarte nagranie, na którym groził zabiciem wszystkich mieszkańców jeżeli Obi-Wan się nie pojawi. Ten chcąc czy nie przybył, po czym został błyskawicznie pokonany przez braci i zabrany na ich statek, gdzie poddali go torturom. Jednak wtedy na pomoc Kenobiemu przyszła jego znajoma Asajj Ventress, pałająca żądzą zemsty na Opressie. Uratowała Kenobiego po czym oboje ucieczki. Opress chciał ich ścigać, jednak jego brat powstrzymał go, chcąc by Rada Jedi dowiedziała się o jego powrocie.17 Klon lorda Sithów Walka pomiędzy Vaderem i Maulem. Wiele lat później kilku Proroków ciemnej strony postanowiło podjąć się próby wskrzeszenia Dartha Maula. Ciężko powiedzieć, jak dokładnie im się to udało. Możliwe, że poprzez tajemniczą alchemię Sithów udało im się poprzez użycie Mocy wskrzesić go, co mogło być możliwe choćby dzięki temu, że śmierć Maula pozostawiła echo w Mocy, co ułatwiało Prorokom Ciemnej Strony przywrócenie go do życia.18 W każdym razie zabieg się powiódł i Maul wrócił do żywych. Niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób był "oryginałem", doskonale pamiętał wszystko, łącznie z ostatnią walką z Kenobim i swoją śmiercią. Maul przechodził ponowne szkolenie pod ich okiem na wulkanicznej części planety Kalakar Sześć. Prorocy chcieli, by Maul zabił Dartha Vadera i by stał się ponownie uczniem Imperatora Palpatine'a. Uważali, że dawny Jedi nie zasługuje na tytuł Lorda Sithów, poza tym mieli nadzieję osiągnąć osobiste korzyści u Imperatora. W roku 0 BBY Prorocy puścili wiadomość, jakoby na planecie znajdowała się część skradzionych przez Sojusz Rebeliantów ważnej dla Imperium Galaktycznego planów pewnej stacji bojowej. Zainteresowany tym faktem Lord Vader przybył na planetę wraz z niewielkim oddziałem szturmowców. Kiedy Vader udał się do fortecy, Maul wyeliminował towarzyszących mu żołnierzy, rozmawiających o historii świątyni i Baronie Yornie. W samej twierdzy Vader dowiedział się prawdy o planach spiskowców i rozwścieczony samym wytykaniem mu korzeni Jedi starł się z Maulem. Podczas starcia widać było, że Maul nie wyzbył się pogardy do swojego przeciwnika, nazywając go cały czas "Jedi". Vader z kolei wytykał przeciwnikowi, że on sam jest uczniem Obi-Wana, który wcześniej zabił lorda Sithów, co dodatkowo frustrowało Maula. Walka była długa i zacięta. W pewnym momencie obaj przeciwnicy strącili siebie nawzajem w stronę rzeki lawy. Chwilę później Vader rozciął miecz Maula na pół, ten jednak nawet wtedy działał dalej, tym razem w postaci dwóch mieczy. Maul zranił Vadera, uderzając w hełm i częściowo uszkadzając aparaturę tlenową, na chwilę powalając Vadera. Gdy jednak miał już zadać śmiertelny cios, Vader zebrał się w sobie, przywołał swój miecz i zabił swego przeciwnika. Ciało Maula wpadło do lawy, spalając się całkowicie. W tej samej chwili nagle Prorocy zostali zabici przez Palpatine'a, który przybył tu w towarzystwie kilku członków swojej Gwardii Imperialnej. Stwierdził że przybył tu jego śladem, chcąc zdobyć plany stacji bojowej, rzekomo się tu znajdujących. Stwierdził również, że nic nie wiedział o klonie Maula, ani o poczynaniach tych kilku Proroków. Pozostaje jednak trochę dziwny fakt, że Imperator fatygowałby się po owe plany osobiście. Możliwe że wiedział o poczynaniach kultystów, jednak nic nie robił z tym, by móc wypróbować Vadera na swoim pierwszym uczniu19. Osobowość i umiejętności Darth Maul - mistrz Teräs Käsi. Dzieciństwo Maula nie było dla niego najłatwiejsze. Nie poznał nigdy swoich rodziców, i z racji trudnej młodości, nigdy nie próbował ich odnaleźć bądź poznać. Jego życie nabrało jakiegokolwiek znaczenia dopiero wtedy, kiedy na jego drodze stanął Darth Sidious. To on go oddział i nakarmił kiedy był żebrakiem, on go też przygarnął, nadając jego życiu sens, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie miał. Maul nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić innego życia, w którym nie byłoby jego mistrza. Byłby nawet gotów poświęcić swoje życie, gdyby tylko taka była wola mistrza. Co oczywiste, było zupełnie inaczej, ponieważ Maul mia być ważnym narzędziem w planie obalenia Republiki i Zakonu Jedi, i temu zadaniu się poświęcał. Zasada spadkobierców Dartha Bane'a miała polegać na tym, że pewnego dna uczeń stanie przeciwko mistrzowi i postara się go zabić, przejmując jego tytuł mistrza. Relacja między Sidiousem i Maulem była nieco inna, z racji wielkiej lojalności względem swojego mistrza. Z racji tego że umarł dość młodo, można tylko zgadywać, czy z czasem obrócił by się przeciwko swojemu mistrzowi. Jednak na tym etapie życia nie nastąpiłoby to prędko. Być może taki był też zamiar Palpatine'a, który jak wiadomo z późniejszych doświadczeń, starał się przedłużać swoje życie celem wypełnienia swojego planu zdobycia władzy absolutnej. Wiadomo też, że wszelkimi możliwościami starał się ograniczać zapędy przejęcia po nim schedy, jak to miało później miejsce w wypadku Dartha Tyranusa i Dartha Vadera. Szkolenie jakiemu poddał go Darth Sidious, było bardzo trudne, i zmieniło mocno psychikę Maula. Okazał się wytrzymały fizycznie i oddany mistrzowi, a przede wszystkim podatny na silne emocje prowadzące na ciemną stronę. Palpatine był surowym nauczycielem, potrafił też dotkliwie karać Maula za błędy popełniane w szkoleniu. Jednak potrafił też doceniać i nagradzać rosnące umiejętności swojego ucznia, za co Maul był bardzo wdzięczny. Często jedyną nagrodą była rzadka pochwała z ust mistrza, jednak Maul uważał za zaszczyt już samo to że może służyć tak potężnej osobie. Nabrał przy tym wielu cech okrucieństwa, nie oszczędzał nigdy swoich przeciwników. Mimo to miał pewnego rodzaju kodeks honorowy,ponieważ nie torturował ani nie znęcał się nad pokonanymi przeciwnikami, z szacunku zadając im szybką śmierć. Nie czuł przy tym jakiejś dzikiej radości z ich śmierć, typowej dla wielu dawnych Sithów. Sprowadzało się to raczej do samej satysfakcji z wykonania zadania, powierzonego mu przez swojego mistrza. Jako użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy, Maul od swojego mistrza poznał typową dla jej użytkowników Formę VII walki na miecze świetlne. Ta taktyka stawia najbardziej na zaangażowanie w walkę poprzez poddanie się wtedy emocjom. W praktyce polegało to na pokonaniu swojej największej słabości i wykorzystaniu jej jako atut; analogicznie z mocnymi stronami przeciwnika, które Forma Siódma zwykła zwracać przeciwko niemu.20 Forma ta dzieli się na kilka podgrup, z których Maul do perfekcji opanował Teräs Käsi, starożytną formę walki, zapomnianą przez Jedi od czasów kiedy zakon Sithów przeszedł do podziemi. Mało kto decydował się na opanowanie tej techniki w wariancie z użyciem miecza, zapewne ze względu na wpisaną w nią zażartość i dość duże ryzyko przejścia na ciemną stronę Mocy. Zważywszy na to ostatnie, Maula oczywiście to nie dotyczyło i doprowadził do perfekcji tą formę w użyciu ze swoim dwustronnym mieczem. Maul dzięki naukom swojego mistrza nauczył się doskonale używać Mocy. Umiał zaskoczyć przeciwników w sytuacjach kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewali (np. zepchnięcie Obi-Wana Mocą do szybu wentylacyjnego podczas pojedynku na Theed), poznał też technikę duszenia dzięki Mocy, a także potrafił wytrzymać bez większych obrażeń na swoim ciele smaganie błyskawicami.21 Sprzęt Dwustronny świetlny miecz Dwustronny miecz świetlny Maula. W swoim życiu Maul skonstruował jeden miecz. Była to niezwykła broń, wzorowana na informacjach z dawnych holokronów Sithów. Na ich podstawie zbudował też piec, w którym miał skonstruować kryształ do swojego miecza. Rycerze Jedi zwykle znajdowali gotowe kryształy wydobywane na kilku planetach (Illum), jednak Sithowie często woleli sami je wytopić. Przez kilka dni osobiście tworzył kryształ, który miał stać się głównym elementem jego broni. Pozostałe elementy można było łatwo zdobyć i w efekcie powstała wspaniała i trudna do opanowania broń, która przy braku umiejętności była bardziej niebezpieczna dla właściciela niż dla przeciwnika. Maul jednak przez lata doprowadził do mistrzostwa używanie miecza i Mocy. Miecz świetlny zawierał dwa zestawy wewnętrznych komponentów z których jeden służył jako zestaw awaryjny. To zabezpieczenie przydało się bardzo podczas ostatniej walki, kiedy Obi-Wan uszkodził miecz rozcinając go na pół, jednak z powodu istnienia drugiego emitera nie był w stanie go wyłączyć. Przy doskonałych umiejętnościach walki Maul mógł walczyć z wieloma przeciwnikami naraz, nawet jeżeli byli to rycerze Jedi. Po odnalezieniu przez swojego brata na Lotho Minor, używał już tylko pozostałej połowy swojego miecza świetlnego. Pozostałe Myśliwiec Scimitar. Darth Maul w stosunkowo krótkim okresie swojej działalności używał sporej gamy sprzętu, udostępnionego mu przez swojego mistrza. Ten zakupywał go duże sumy w różnych firmach rozsianych po całej Galaktyce, jednak zachowywał przy tym duże środki ostrożności. Sprzęt używany przez ucznia Dartha Sidiousa był najwyższej jakości, dzięki czemu mógł jeszcze lepiej spełniać wolę swojego mistrza. * W roku 33 BBY Darth Sidious podarował Maulowi nowoczesny i zbudowany w największej tajemnicy myśliwiec Sith Infiltrator. Statek został zbudowany na zamówienie dokonane w zakładach Sienara. Statek był wyposażony w działa laserowe, rakiety, a co najważniejsze, w prototypowe urządzenia sprawiające, że statek stawał się niemal niewidzialny dla radarów. W dużej ładowni mógł przechowywać m.in ścigacze i skutery rakietowe. * Elektrolornetka - był to doskonały egzemplarz, wyposażony w noktowizyjne czujniki promieniowania, umożliwiające doskonałe widzenie w ciemnościach, posiadała również bardzo duże zbliżenie. Mogła również wykrywać niewidzialne pola ochronne a także wszelkie oznaki życia widoczne w okolicy. * Skuter rakietowy - używany podczas większości misji, w jakich wziął udział Darth Maul. Skuter nie był uzbrojony, ponieważ Maul wolał używać miecza świetlnego w walce niż działek laserowych. Maul posiadał więcej niż jeden ścigacz tego typu. Pierwszy został zniszczony przez Anoona Bondarę podczas misji na Coruscant, jednak już podczas wykonywania zadania na Tatooine kilka tygodni później Maul posiadał drugi, identyczny egzemplarz. * Sondy - w swoim statku Maul przechowywał zawsze kilka sond szpiegowskich. Małe i szybkie, mogły być z powodzeniem używane w każdym terenie. Maul kontrolował je za pomocą kontrolera naręcznego, który mógł być również używany m.in do wysadzania ładunków wybuchowych. * Kontroler naręczny - przyczepiony do ręki, powalał na zdalne sterowanie przez siebie wysyłanych na zwiad sond. Miał też wiele innych funkcji, takich jak uzbrajanie pułapek, detonowanie bomb czy odbieranie sygnałów z urządzeń szpiegowskich. Niekanoniczne pojawienia Postać zabrackiego Lorda Sithów była wielokrotnie wykorzystywana w niekanonicznych opowieściach. czasami historie opisywały nieznane wydarzenia z jego życia, czasami też pokazywały alternatywne losy, w w wyniku których Maul przeżył pojedynek z Obi-Wanem Kenobim. W innych przypadkach opowieści z nim były typowymi parodiami, z humorem pokazującymi jego działalność. Hate Leads to Lollipops W wydanym w 2001 roku czasopiśmie serii Tales pojawiła się krótka, kilkustronicowa historia komiksowa, parodiująca dzieciństwo przyszłego Dartha Maula i jego spotkanie z Palpatinem. Według autorów, chłopak w dzieciństwie był niezłym rozrabiaką, dającym w wycisk swoim opiekunom w znajdującym się na Coruscant przytułku dla sierot, Szczęśliwy Nerfopas. Jego szczególnie lubianym w tym okresie były lizaki, i w tym też celu wykradł się ze swojego ośrodka wychowawczego. Potem następuje cała seria zdarzeń, w wyniku których Zabrak musi uciekać przed wściekłym kalarmiańskim sprzedawcą, po tym jak zdemolował przez przypadek jego sklep rybny. Po drodze z pomocą Mocy udało mu się nawet ukraść miecz świetlny, należący do padawana Jedi, któremu zresztą zdołał uciec. Po wielu perypetiach, wśród których był przelot ścigaczem powietrznym, w końcu udaje mu się znaleźć sklep z lizakami. jednak zanim zdołał ukraść wymarzony wielki lizak, zostaje zatrzymany przez pilnujących porządku gwardzistów senackich. Ci chcą odstawić go do jego ośrodka wychowawczego, kiedy na ich drodze staje znajdujący się w pobliżu senator Palpatine. Ten wyczuwszy wielki potencjał Mocy drzemiący w dzieciaku zatrzymuje gwardzistów, i pomimo ich protestów przejmuje małego Zabraka, stwierdzając że taki chłopak potrzebuje odpowiedniejszej osoby, która "nauczy go ogłady". Zabierając go kupuje mu upragnionego lizaka, którym zatkał mu gębę. Stare rany Dart Maul ze swoim mechanicznym korpusem. Według wchodzącego w skład zbioru Visionaries komiksu Stare rany okazuje się, że Darth Maul jakimś cudem przeżył pojedynek z Obi-Wanem na Naboo. Swoje utracone nogi zastąpił zupełnie nowym, całkowicie mechanicznym korpusem. Darth Maul długo podążał śladami Kenobiego, udając się do miejsc, w których ten przebywał. W roku 22 BBY przybył na Kamino, gdzie okazało się, że Obi-Wan opuścił to miejsce dwa dni wcześniej. Następnie przybył dzień po nim na Geonosis, na której dopiero co rozegrała się bitwa otwierająca wojny klonów. W roku 19 BBY przybył na Mustafar, gdzie odnalazł ledwo żywego Dartha Vadera, początkowo biorąc jego spalony korpus za ciało Kenobiego. Następnie był na Polis Massie, gdzie zabił wiele mieszkających tam istot, nie uzyskawszy od nich informacji o miejscu pobytu dawnego przeciwnika. W roku 16 BBY kiedy wydawało się że już nie odnajdzie Kenobiego, przybył na Tatooine. Tam odnalazł starego handlarza złomem, Watto. Tamten opowiedział mu o żyjącym daleko na pustyni człowieku, odpowiadającemu rysopisowi Obi-Wana. Toydorianin opowiedział mu też o jego kontaktach z żyjącym na farmie wilgoci farmerem, Owenem Larsem. Uzyskawszy wszystko, czego chciał, Maul zabił Watta, pozbawiając go głowy za pomocą swego miecza świetlnego. Następnie postanowił udać się do Owena Larsa, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu odnajdzie rycerza Jedi. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Zabrak dotarł do położonego na pustyni domu Larsów. Tam zaatakował Owena, bez problemu raniąc go jego własnym blasterem. Na progu domostwa odnalazł żonę Owena, Beru, a także trzyletnie dziecko, małego Luke'a. Maul wyczuł, że w Luke'u płynie krew dawnego ucznia Obi-Wana, Anakina Skywalkera. Domyśliwszy się, że Kenobi ochrania go przed zakusami Imperatora, postanowił go wykorzystać jako przynętę. Obi-Wan odpowiedział mu poprzez Moc, pytając go czy Palpatine wie o jego poczynaniach. Rozwścieczony Maul zaprzeczył mu twierdząc, iż chodzi mu tylko o niego i o chęć zemsty na nim. W tym momencie z piasku wyłonił się Kenobi. Wtedy też Maul zdjął płaszcz, objawiając mu swoje nowe, mechaniczne oblicze. Szansę w pokonaniu Jedi upatrywał w tym, że Kenobi przez ostatnie kilka lat osłabł. Obaj stoczyli ze sobą ciężki i okrutny pojedynek na miecze świetlne. Zabrak co chwila starał się osłabić wolę walki Obi-Wana stwierdzając, że tylko przypadkiem pokonał go na Naboo. W pewnym momencie Maul stracił nawet lewą rękę, ale i to go nie powstrzymało. Walka była zacięta, jednak to Kenobi wyszedł z niej ostatecznie zwycięsko, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika i przystawiając miecz świetlny do jego skroni. Mimo to, Jedi miał duże trudności z zabiciem bezbronnego przeciwnika. Ostatecznie jego dylematy rozwiał Owen Lars, zabijając Maula ze swojego blastera. Następnie Obi-Wan zabrał ciało Maula na pustynię, gdzie je spalił, wcześniej upewniwszy się jeszcze, że mały Luke jest naprawdę bezpieczny w domu Larsów. Blokada Naboo : Nareszcie ujawnimy się Jedi. Nareszcie dokonamy zemsty. : — Darth Maul do swojego mistrza.2 W 32 BBY w galaktyce doszło do ważnych wydarzeń. Republika Galaktyczna opodatkowała szlaki handlowe, co wywołało sprzeciwy kupców. W ciągu kilku następnych tygodni wydarzenia nabrały tempa. Federacja Handlowa rozpoczęła blokadę planety Naboo, co jeszcze dodatkowo pogłębiło waśnie, jakie od dłuższego czasu trwały w Senacie Republiki. Początkowo Maul nie dostawał żadnych zadań związanych z tym wydarzeniem, jednak pozostawał cały czas w gotowości na Coruscant. W końcu jednak nastąpił nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń, który objawił się już po rozpoczęciu otwartej inwazji na planetę.2 Darth Maul na Tatooine. Królowa Amidala uciekła z Naboo, a jej towarzyszami podróży było dwóch rycerzy Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn i jego padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, statek Amidali wylądował na znajdującej się pod władzą Huttów mało znaczącej planecie Tatooine. Wpływy Federacji tam nie sięgały, poza tym lord Sidious wolał nie liczyć na Neimoidian, tym bardziej, że już raz dopuścili do ucieczki Amidali z Naboo. Dlatego też uznał, że było to zadanie w sam raz dla lorda Maula. Sidious nakazał mu, by udał się na Tatooine. Stamtąd miał uprowadzić królową Amidalę i sprowadzić ją z powrotem na Naboo, gdzie zostałaby zmuszona do podpisania traktatu, akceptującego okupację planety przez siły Federacji Handlowej. Wcześniej jednak, miał unieszkodliwić ochraniających ją dwóch rycerzy Jedi.2 Na Tatooine doleciał późną nocą, ukrywając się na na pustyni, w miejscu, z którego roztaczał się doskonały widok na zabudowania Mos Eisley. Nie chcąc się ujawniać w mieście, Mroczny Lord wysłał z zadaniem dokonania zwiadu trzy małe latające droidy zwiadowcze, które poleciały w stronę miasta. W miarę otrzymywania od nich raportów sytuacja zaczynała stawać się coraz bardziej jasna. Statek królowej utknął na planecie z powodu uszkodzenia rdzenia hipernapędu, a jeden z rycerzy, Qui-Gon w towarzystwie jednej ze służek królowej, droida i Gunganina, przebywali w porcie kosmicznym. Darth Maul nie spieszył się z zaatakowaniem mistrza Jedi ani statku królowej, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.2 Pojedynek na Tatooine. Po pewnym czasie okazało się, że załoga statku była gotowa do drogi, a Qui-Gon udał się w drogę powrotną z miasta. Gdy tylko, Maul się o tym dowiedział, czym prędzej wsiadł na skuter i ruszył w stronę statku królowej Naboo. Udało mu się tam dolecieć, kiedy Jinn miał wsiadać na statek. Zaatakował go, ale nawet pomimo widocznego zaskoczenia rycerza Jedi, tamten stawił zażarty opór. Mimo to wyglądało na to, że to Maul górował nad Jedi w wyszkoleniu bojowym. W tym momencie walka została niespodziewanie przerwana, kiedy nad walczących nadleciał statek z Naboo. Qui-Gon pospiesznie wskoczył do statku po rampie lądowniczej, zostawiając lorda Sithów na placu boju.2 Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu, Maul na polecenie Dartha Sidiousa odleciał na Naboo. W tym czasie Federacja Handlowa zdołała już zapanować nad większością planety. Pozostały jednak pojedyncze, dobrze zorganizowany komórki oporu, z każdym dniem dokonujące kolejnych, zwykle udanych ataków na siły Federacji. Maul miał pomóc Neimoidianom w tłumieniu buntu na planecie. Często też przebywał w towarzystwie wicekróla Nute'a Gunraya dopilnowując, by przywódca Federacji stosował się do poleceń jego mistrza. Główne powody, dla których Sidious wysłał swego ucznia na Naboo były inne. Lord Sithów spodziewał się, że w niedługim czasie królowa Amidala wróci na Naboo, próbując odzyskać utraconą władzę. Jej towarzyszami mieli być ci sami rycerze Jedi, którzy ochraniali ją na Tatooine. Maul spodziewał się, że już niedługo będzie mógł wypróbować swoje prawdziwe zdolności na owej dwójce Jedi. W tym też czasie intrygi lorda Sidiousa na Coruscant doprowadziły do zmiany rządów. W jej wyniku, nowym przywódcą Republiki Galaktycznej na miejsce kanclerza Valoruma został, pochodzący z Naboo senator Sheev Palpatine, co było ukoronowaniem dotychczasowych intryg Mrocznego Lorda.2 Pojedynek na Naboo : Lordzie Maul, bądź ostrożny. Pozwolimy im wykonać pierwszy ruch. : — Darth Sidious, podczas ostatniej rozmowy ze swoim uczniem.2 Pojedynek na Naboo. Przewidywania lorda Sidiousa co do rozwoju wypadków potwierdziły się. Na Naboo przybyła królowa Amidala wraz ze swoją niewielką ochroną pod dowództwem kapitana Panaki. Razem z zamieszkującymi tereny bagien Gunganami szykowała się, jak sądzono, do stoczenia bitwy na równinach niedaleko Theed. Tam też udała się większa część stacjonującej na Naboo armii Federacji. Lord Maul na polecenie swego mistrza pozostał w mieszczącej się w pałacu królewskim siedzibie wicekróla Gunraya. Tam też miał oczekiwać na rozwój wydarzeń. Te jednak przybrały niespodziewany obrót. Bitwa na równinach była przykrywką dla sił królowej, które zaatakowały hangary w Theed, chcąc zdobyć stacjonujące tam kilkadziesiąt myśliwców N-1. Atak był ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla Neimoidian, którzy pozostawili tam dużo mniejsze siły wojskowe. Maul postanowił czym prędzej udać się do hangaru, w którym spodziewał się zastać swoich przeciwników. Kiedy już dotarł do lądowiska okazało się, że udało mu się zaskoczyć wychodzący stamtąd oddział królowej pod dowództwem Panaki. Pozwolił im się wycofać innym wyjściem spodziewając się, że oddziały droidów bojowych Federacji poradzą sobie z nimi. Dla niego głównym celem byli dwaj Jedi, którzy zostali, by zapewnić bezpieczny odwrót władczyni Naboo. Ten pojedynek był znacznie trudniejszy od tych, w których wcześniej brał udział Maul. Obaj Jedi byli doskonałymi szermierzami i użytkownikami Mocy. W dodatku Zabrak musiał walczyć z oboma naraz. Mimo wszystko początkowo to on górował w walce, cały czas krzyżując każdą próbę pokonania go. Lord Sithów zaczął wycofywać się w stronę ogromnego pomieszczenia z generatorami mocy, mając nadzieję, że przy okazji uda mu się strącić któregoś z Jedi w przepaść. Mimo to nie udawało mu się to, a walka trwała. W końcu rozdzieliwszy na chwilę obu Jedi, Maul wycofał się pospiesznie w stronę kolejnej sali. Okazało się, że pomieszczenie było co jakiś czas oddzielane od sali z generatorami polem siłowym. W takiej to sytuacji udało mu się szczęśliwie dla siebie oddzielić Qui-Gona od jego padawana, uzyskując też chwilową przerwę w walce. Po chwili Zabrak zwarł się z mistrzem Jedi, po krótkiej i gwałtownej walce przebijając go mieczem świetlnym.2 Porażka Pojedynek między Obi-Wanem i Darthem Maulem. Widok powalonego mistrza rozwścieczył Obi-Wana, który po chwili uderzył na Maula z ogromnym gniewem, rozcinając nawet jego miecz na pół. Sith wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi swojego przeciwnika, wykonując pchnięcie Mocą, w wyniku czego Obi-Wan wpadł do szybu generatora, chwytając się gzymsu. Upojony niemal pewnym zwycięstwem lord Sithów zaczął znęcać się nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem. Młody Jedi wykorzystał jednak chwilę nieuwagi Zabraka, używając Mocy by wyskoczyć w górę i przywołując leżący obok miecz świetlny swojego mistrza. Zaskoczony Maul nawet nie zdążył włączyć miecza, kiedy jego przeciwnik wylądował przed nim i przeciął go na pół. Ciało Sitha spadło w dół szybu.2 Pomimo tego że jego ciało nie zostało nigdy odnalezione, został uznany za martwego. Maul jednak zdołał przeżyć pojedynek na Naboo. Udało mu się to dzięki bezgranicznej nienawiści, jaką zapałał do Kenobiego po swojej porażce. Po wielu wydarzeniach w nieznanych okolicznościach trafił na odludną planetę Lotho Minor, gdzie zaszył się w ukryciu. Początkowo starał się podnieść po swojej porażce, nawet z resztek szczątków robotów zbudował sobie nowe nogi. Z czasem jednak postradał zmysły, całkowicie się zatracając i żyjąc jak dzikie zwierzę w jaskini, która stała się jego domem na wiele kolejnych lat3. Wojny klonów Powrót : Darth Maul żyje? Niemożliwe, przecież go zabiłem. : — Obi-Wan Kenobi, oglądając nagranie przedstawiające Savage'a Opressa.4 Pamięć o Darthu Maulu dała sobie ponownie znać w trakcie trwania wojen klonów. W pewnym okresie tego konfliktu Sidious nakazał hrabiemu Dooku zabić swoją uczennicę, mroczną Jedi, Asajj Ventress. Tyranus z niechęcią wykonał to polecenie, a przynajmniej tak myślał, ponieważ Ventress z trudem zdołała uciec z zastawionej na nią pułapki, zastawionej przez rycerzy Jedi, Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Anakina Skywalkera5. Nie wiedząc o tym, Dooku rozpoczął poszukiwanie nowego osobnika, którego wyszkoliłby ponownie na swojego osobistego zabójcę. Udał się w tym celu na Dathomirę, skąd pochodziła Ventress, mając nadzieję na to, że wśród Sióstr Nocy znajdzie odpowiedniego ucznia. Przywódczyni jednego z klanów, Talzin, zaproponowała mu w zamian jednego z wojowników, pochodzących z dawnego klanu Dartha Maula, mieszkających na Dathomirze. Dooku się zgodził, włącznie z tym by to Talzin wybrała kandydata. Ta jednak miała inne plany, ponieważ Ventress należała do jej klanu i wcześniej zwróciła się o pomoc w zabiciu hrabiego Serenno. Asajj wybrała kilku kandydatów do prób, z których zwycięsko wyszedł jeden z braci Maula, Savage. Został następnie zabrany do osady Sióstr Nocy, gdzie został poddany praniu mózgu, w wyniku którego na polecenie Sióstr Nocy w stosownym momencie zaatakowałby hrabiego Dooku. Ostatecznym testem jego lojalności względem Sióstr był okrutny test, w wyniku którego Savage został zmuszony do zabicia swojego brata, Ferala. Wizja, przedstawiająca Dartha Maula. Dooku był zadowolony z nowego ucznia, w kolejnych tygodniach kontynuując jego szkolenie i zlecając mu zadania, w tym m.in zdobycie planety Devaron na rzecz Separatystów6. Jedi weszli niedługo potem w posiadanie nagrania z Devaronu, na którym było widać Savage'a dowodzącego wojskami Konfederacji. Sam Kenobi początkowo wziął go nawet za zabitego Maula, jednak wywiad szybko ustalił że pochodził z Dathomiry. Kenobi i Skywalker udali się z misją na tą planetę, gdzie po śledztwie zdołali ustalić z pomocą Talzin, że Savage udał się na Toydarię, celem schwytania króla Katuunko, będącego zwolennikiem Republiki. Próbowali go powstrzymać, jednak w wyniku splotu zdarzeń nie zdołali, a sam Opress zabił króla, udając się potem na Serenno. Wynikły z tego wydarzenia, w w trakcie których starli się na raz ze sobą, Dooku, Kenobi, Skywalker, a także Asajj Ventress, która wybrała ten moment na próbę zabicia Dooku. Opress początkowo walczył u boku Ventress, jednak nie mógł zabić hrabiego, a wściekła Ventress zdradziła go. Savage z trudem umknął pościgowi Jedi, doznając przy tym ciężkich ran. Z trudem powrócił na Dathomirę do Talzin, której zrelacjonował swoje trudności. Ta doradziła mu że poleci mu nauczyciela który będzie kontynuował jego szkolenie. Pokazała mu wizję, w której pojawił się nieżyjący od lat brat Savage'a, Maul. Powiedziała że utrzymywał się on w innym wymiarze, a w przywróceniu mu go do życia pomocny będzie mu przekazany przez nią talizman. Po tej rozmowie Savage udał się w podróż, której celem miało być znalezienie Maula.4 Opress po długich poszukiwaniach odkrył lokację przebywania swojego brata, znajdując go w jaskini na Lotho Minor. Był zaskoczony w jakim stanie był jego brat. Odwiózł go na ojczystą Dathomirę, gdzie Talzin z pomocą swoich czarów przywróciła mu dawną świadomość. Przy tej okazji zmontowano mu też nowe, bardziej sprawne mechaniczne kończyny. Odzyskawszy swoją świadomość zdecydował się podjąć zemstę na Obi-Wanie Kenobim.7 Próba zemsty na Kenobim Walka Maula z Kenobim. Obaj udali się na planetę Raydonia. Oddalona od zgiełku pól bitewnych toczącej się wojny, wydawała się najmniej odpowiednim miejscem na ujawnienie. Dawny uczeń Sidiousa uważał jednak, że masakra tamtejszych mieszkańców wywołała potężne zakłócenia Mocy, dzięki czemu Jedi będą musieli zareagować. Dla pewności wysłał otwarte nagranie, na którym groził zabiciem wszystkich mieszkańców jeżeli Obi-Wan się nie pojawi. Ten chcąc czy nie przybył, po czym został błyskawicznie pokonany przez braci i zabrany na ich statek, gdzie poddali go torturom. Jednak wtedy na pomoc Kenobiemu przyszła jego znajoma Asajj Ventress, pałająca żądzą zemsty na Opressie. Uratowała Kenobiego po czym oboje uciekli. Opress chciał ich ścigać, jednak jego brat powstrzymał go, chcąc by rada Jedi dowiedziała się o jego powrocie.7 Wizyta na Florrum Maul podczas walki na Florrum. Obaj bracia przeprowadzili wiele ataków zarówno na niewinnych cywilów, jak i rycerzy Jedi oraz dokonywali rabunków, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Rady Jedi. Następnie przybyli na międzygalaktyczną stację kosmiczną. Po jej opanowaniu, Savage odnalazł pieniądze i chciał je zabrać, ale Maul odparł, że bogactwo przyniesie śmierć Obi-Wana i monety nie mają znaczenia, gdy brakuje planu. Stwierdził, że ścigający ich Jedi byli zbyt liczni, pomimo opinii brata, że daliby radę. Maul uznał, że potrzebowali wspólnej wizji, którą on stworzył. Gdy Opress powiedział, że mogli połączyć siły na równych prawach, Maul odparł, że zawsze było dwóch Sithów - mistrz i uczeń, uznając brata za swojego ucznia. Następnie odbyli sparingową lekcję, podczas której lord Sithów szybko powalił Savage'a, stwierdzając, że jeszcze zajmie się jego treningiem. Później, zabraccy bracia przekupili kilku członków z gangu Ohnaki, by przeszli na ich stronę. Udali się na powierzchnię Florrum, by zaatakować siedzibę Hondo Ohnaki, który sprzeciwił się Darthowi Maulowi. W trakcie walki przybył prom z dwoma Jedi na pokładzie: Obi-Wanem Kenobim i Adi Gallią. Maul i Opress natychmiast ich zaatakowali. Podczas pojedynku, Opress zabił Gallię, a Obi-Wan wraz z Ohnaką i jego ludźmi uciekł do jaskiń. Tam odbyła się dalsza część walki. Kenobi stawiał opór braciom i uciął rękę Savage'owi, a Hondo przeciągnął ich podwładnych z powrotem na swoją stronę, w wyniku czego Zabrakowie musieli uciekać. Podczas strzelaniny, Maul utracił kawałek swojej mechanicznej nogi, przez co brat musiał mu pomagać w chodzeniu. Strącił Mocą prom, którym przylecieli Jedi, by zgubić napastników. Udało im się uciec na statek, ale jeden z piratów go uszkodził, w wyniku czego padły silniki. Darth Maul nakazał udanie się do kapsuły ratunkowej. Gdy Savage odparł, że już na to za późno, Sith nakazał mu zaufać. Poszli do kapsuły i na jej pokładzie udali się w przestrzeń kosmiczną.8 Przymierze ze Strażą Śmierci Darth Maul podczas pobytu na Zanbarze. Po porażce na Florrum, Maul i Opress dryfowali w przestrzeni kosmicznej wiele dni, zamarzając i stając na krawędzi śmierci, od której uratowało ich przejęcie statku przez Straż Śmierci. Dowodzący frakcją Mandalorian, Pre Vizsla nakazał uratowanie ich, uznając, że jeśli byli wrogami Jedi, to mogli być przydatni. Zabraccy bracia zostali zabrani na Zanbar, gdzie Straż Śmierci miała swój obóz. Tam medyczne roboty zmodyfikowały nogi Maula, by wyglądały bardziej naturalnie. Odbył rozmowę z Pre, który zapytał go kim był. Zabrak odparł, że on i jego brat byli Sithami. Po zakończeniu naprawy nóg, Darth Maul został zaprowadzony do namiotu Vizsli. Mandalorianin przedstawił mu sytuację i sprawę, za którą walczyła Straż Śmierci. Maul spytał, czemu Pre nie atakował, skoro Nowi Mandalorianie byli słabi. Ten odparł, że Satine Kryze miała silnych sojuszników, a wśród nich Kenobiego. Darth Maul powiedział, że on i Savage mogliby mu pomóc w odzyskaniu Mandalory. Wtedy wtrąciła się Bo-Katan Kryze, mówiąc, że Sithowie już raz ich zdradzili i spytała, czemu dali się pokonać Jedi. Wtedy Zabrak chwycił ją Mocą i zaproponował Vizsli sojusz, argumentując, że wtedy zdobędą Mandalorę, a wszyscy ich wrogowie wraz z Kenobim i Dooku polegną. Następnie wrócił do brata, który odzyskał przytomność i przedstawił mu sytuację. Chwilę później wszedł Pre Vizsla z informacją, że Straż Śmierci poparła ich przymierze.9 Zbieranie armii Przechadzając się po obozie, Maul stwierdził, że wojownicy Vizsli byli dobrze wyszkoleni, ale do uwolnienia Mandalory potrzebowali większej armii. Mandalorianin odparł, że wielu rodaków by go poparło. Zabrak stwierdził, że byli za słabi i trzeba było zacząć gromadzenie sił od Czarnego Słońca. Gdy Pre stwierdził, że ciężko współpracować z syndykatem zbrodni, Maul odparł, że mogli dostarczyć środków bez nadzoru Republiki.9 Maul, Opress i Vizsla paktują z Czarnym Słońcem. Połączone siły Zabraków i Mandalorian ruszyły na Mustafar, gdzie Czarne Słońce miało bazę. Udali się do siedziby przywódcy, który nie chciał się zgodzić i nakazał rozbroić intruzów. Wywiązała się walka, podczas której Savage zabił przywódcę bazy i jeden z jego podwładnych - przerażony potęgą Sithów - zgodził się połączyć siły. Vizsla był pod wrażeniem i chciał już zaatakować Satine, ale Darth Maul zdecydowanie odparł, że armia była jeszcze za mała. Gdy Pre odpowiedział, że jego plan nie potrzebował dużych sił, Zabrak powiedział, że istniała tylko jedna wizja. Mandalorianin odparł, że należał do Straży Śmierci. Maul wtedy odparł, że jego wizja nie była klarowna i bez jego pomocy nie miałby armii i powodu do zastąpienia księżnej. Zabrak stwierdził, że Pre nie zdawał sobie sprawy z potencjału i kazał mu patrzeć i uczyć się. Po powrocie na Zanbar, do sojuszu Maula i Vizsli dołączyli przedstawiciele rodu Pyke'ów, zajmujący się handlem przyprawą na Coruscant.9 Następnie sprzymierzeńcy udali się na Nal Hutta, by połączyć siły z Huttami. Maul uznał, że byliby przydatni ze względu na bogactwo i wpływy. Nie posiadał jednak kredytów. Zaoferował Huttom darowanie życia w zamian za ich przestrzeń i zasoby. Ci go wyśmiali i kazali zaatakować. Początkowo Maul, Savage i Vizsla musieli się wycofać ze względu na przewagę liczebną przeciwników, ale role się odwróciły, gdy dostali wsparcie żołnierzy Straży Śmierci. Ochroniarze Huttów zginęli, a z nich samych pozostał tylko Oruba, reszta uciekła. Maul kazał mu powiedzieć, gdzie się udali. Po pierwszej odpowiedzi kazał go zabić, ale wtedy wskazał Tatooine. Sith uznał tę odpowiedź za niesatysfakcjonującą i Savage zabił Hutta. Sprzymierzeńcy udali się do pałacu Jabby. Po krótkiej walce, Jabba zgodził się dołączyć do przymierza. Po wszystkim, Maul i Vizsla mieli kolejną rozmowę. Mandalorianin stwierdził, że mieli ogromną armię i spytał Zabraka, co planował. Ten odparł, że ulepszał swoją wizję. Powiedział Pre, że będzie rządził Mandalorą, a on sam pod jego ochroną będzie kierować galaktycznym półświatkiem. Vizsla odparł, że Mandalora kontroluje 2000 systemów, co daje Maulowi możliwość stworzenia Imperium. Sith powiedział, że wiele się nauczył od przełożonych i gdy połączą siły, Republika i Separatyści nie będą problemem. Gdy Mandalorianin spytał, czy byli gotowi do ataku, Darth Maul kazał mu wysłać zwiad do stolicy Mandalory i wybrać listę obiektów ważnych dla bezpieczeństwa planety.9 Atak na Mandalorę Pojedynek Maula z Vizslą. Po zebraniu armii, Maul udał się na Zanbar, by omówić plan ataku na Mandalorę. Vizsla podkreślił, że zbrojny atak sprawi, iż Straż Śmierci straciłaby poparcie wśród obywateli. Wobec tego, lord Sithów postanowił, by jego armia gangsterów zaatakowała wybrane miejsca w Sundari i wywołała zamieszanie. Wtedy do akcji miała wkroczyć Straż Śmierci i ich aresztować, przez co frakcja Vizsli zyskałaby poparcie. Gdy został w namiocie wraz z Savage'em, brat wyraził swoje wątpliwości odnośnie lojalności Pre. Darth Maul stwierdził, że nie mogli rządzić oficjalnie, bo przyciągnęliby uwagę Jedi, a Mandalorianin byłby dobrą przykrywką dla ich planu. Wtedy Opress powiedział, że obiecując bogactwo, mogli przyciągnąć kogoś nowego, a Maul pochwalił go, mówiąc, że wiele się nauczył. Powiedział, że chciwość zawsze była skuteczną motywacją. Gdy Vizsla zdobył poparcie obywateli, skontaktował się z Maulem, który nakazał mu wkroczyć do akcji. Po zdobyciu władzy przez Straż Śmierci, Sith udał się do pałacu w Sundari, by realizować dalszą część planu i podbijać kolejne neutralne układy, ale Pre nie miał takiego zamiaru i oświadczył, że wizja Maula, który został aresztowany, już się nie liczyła. Mandalorianin oświadczył, że od tamtej chwili lord Sithów miał słuchać jego rozkazów. Następnie Vizsla przedstawił Maula swoim obywatelom i pokazał go jako dowód błędności ideałów Satine i potwierdzenia słuszności rządów Straży Śmierci. Następnie Darth Maul i Savage Opress zostali uwięzieni w celi. Tam czerwonoskóry Zabrak oświadczył, że Vizsla miał całkowite poparcie ludu, ale formalnie jeszcze nie był liderem, a to dawało im czas na znalezienie przywódcy, którym mogliby sterować. Jego brat chciał działać natychmiast, jednak Maul nakazał mu być cierpliwym, gdyż Vizsla umieszczając ich w więzieniu, nieświadomie pomagał im znaleźć nowego kandydata. Gdy Opress spytał, kto mógłby nim być, lord Sithów uznał, że nadawać mógł się któryś z doradców Satine. Savage zniszczył wejście do celi i zabraccy bracia udali się do byłej księżnej Mandalory. Tam Maul spytał ją, gdzie byli pozostali przywódcy. Kryze odparła, że jeśli nie przeszli na stronę Vizsli, to już byli martwi. Powiedziała, że była tylko ona i Almec, którego nazwała skorumpowanym i równie podłym, jak Maul, a ten podziękował jej za cenną informację. Podszedł do celi byłego premiera i przedstawił mu obecną sytuację. Postanowił wyzwać Vizslę na pojedynek. Almec stwierdził, że jeśli by go pokonał, to według tradycyjnych praw Mandalory, jego wojska należałyby do Sitha. Maul udał się do pałacu księżnej wraz z Savage'em i Almeciem. Tam wyzwał Pre na pojedynek, a ten się zgodził. Po zaciętej walce, lord Sithów pokonał przywódcę Straży Śmierci i zażądał od jej członków przysięgi lojalności. Część zrobiła to, natomiast reszta, na czele z Bo-Katan Kryze, odmówiła, tłumacząc, że prawo dotyczyło jedynie urodzonych na Mandalorze. Maul kazał zgładzić ją i jej popleczników, ale buntownicy uciekli. Następnie ustanowił Almeca nowym przywódcą Mandalory.10 Ponowne spotkanie z mistrzem Pojedynek Maula i Savage'a z Sidiousem. W wyniku przejęcia władzy przez Maula, który rządził poprzez Almeca, Straż Śmierci podzieliła się na super komandosów, którzy pozostali lojalni Sithowi i Nocne Sowy, które mu się sprzeciwiały. Ich przywódczyni, Bo-Katan wraz z Korkie'em uwolniła swoją siostrę Satine, a ta wezwała na pomoc Kenobiego. Podczas próby ucieczki, Darth Maul schwytał księżną i mistrza Jedi i kazał zaprowadzić do pałacu. Tam oświadczył Obi-Wanowi, że czuł jego słabość do Satine i zamierzał ją wykorzystać. Powiedział mu, że należało wybrać ciemną stronę. Kenobi odparł, że najsilniejsi opierali się mrokowi, a najsłabsi się mu poddawali. Powiedział Sithowi, iż znał jego przeszłość i wiedział, że ten sam nie wybrał ciemnej strony, lecz Siostry Nocy zrobiły to za niego. Rozwścieczony Maul odparł Kenobiemu, że nie wiedział jak to jest gnić przez lata, marząc o zemście, do której okazja właśnie się nadarzyła. Lord Sithów zabił księżną Satine, by Obi-Wan poczuł jego ból. Z uśmiechem patrzył jak Kryze umiera w rękach Kenobiego. Gdy Savage go spytał, czy Jedi zostanie zabity, Maul odpowiedział, by uwięzić go w celi.11 Gdy wybuchła bitwa między Nocnymi Sowami i super komandosami, na Mandalorę przybył Darth Sidious. Maul wyczuł jego obecność. Gdy jego dawny mistrz przybył do pałacu, lord Sithów powiedział Palpatine'owi, że postępował zgodnie z jego naukami i zbudował to wszystko, by kiedyś do niego wrócić. Sidious jednak wyczuł, że on i Opress próbują go oszukać. Stwierdził, że Maul stał się jego rywalem i pchnął obu braci na ścianę, a ci natychmiast włączyli miecze świetlne. Chwilę później, Palpatine wyciągnął swoje. Zaczęła się walka między zabrackimi braćmi, a Mrocznym Lordem. Podczas walki Sidious śmiertelnie ranił Savage'a. Ten, umierając na rękach Maula, powiedział mu, że zawsze chciał być dobrym uczniem, ale nigdy nie był taki jak on. Palpatine powiedział, że zawsze było tylko dwóch Sithów, a ktoś inny zastąpił Maula jako jego uczeń. Ten włączył swój oraz mroczny miecz i zaatakował dawnego mistrza. Po kilku ciosach Sidious pokonał Zabraka, ciskając nim o ścianę i podłoże za pomocą telekinezy Mocy. Maul błagał go o litość, ale ten nie zamierzał jej okazać i zaczął razić pokonanego błyskawicami Mocy. Zapewnił jednak, że nie zamierzał go zabić, gdyż mógł mu się jeszcze przydać.11 Czasy Imperium Szkarłatny Świt Maul w 10 BBY. Około roku 10 BBY Maul był przywódcą przestępczej organizacji o nazwie Szkarłatny Świt. Kontaktował się z nim Dryden Vos poprzez hologram na swoim jachcie. Po jego śmierci, jego prawa ręka, Qi'ra zabrała mu pierścień, dzięki któremu włączyła hologram. Poinformowała Maula o śmierci Vosa oraz o fakcie, iż zginął on z ręki Tobiasa Becketta. Na wieść o tym, Maul nakazał jej przybyć na Dathomirę, aby razem zastanowić się co zrobić z Beckettem. Zabrak następnie włączył swój nowy miecz świetlny i oświadczył młodej kobiecie, że odtąd będą współpracować znacznie bliżej.1 Pobyt na Malachorze Darth Maul w 3 BBY udał się na Malachor do tamtejszej świątyni Sithów, by zdobyć znajdujący się tam starożytny holokron Sithów. Nieco później w ślad za nim przybył ósmy brat, a niedługo po nim przybyli trzej Jedi szukający sposobu na pokonanie Sithów - Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus i Ezra Bridger. Podczas walki ostatni z nich spadł do podziemi, gdzie spotkał Maula. Padawan odpalił w jego kierunku swój miecz i kazał nie podchodzić, chociaż Zabrak zapewnił go, iż nie miał złych zamiarów. Powiedział nastolatkowi, że żył tam sam od lat, bo jego statek się rozbił i przez to był uwięziony na Malachorze. Spytał Ezrę czemu przybył na planetę. Ten nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć, ale Maul odgadł, iż chodziło mu o wiedzę, ponieważ sam tu po nią przybył. Powiedział chłopakowi, że znał tajną drogę do świątyni, ale sam był za stary, by samemu otworzyć wrota. Bridger kazał mu iść pierwszemu. Maul spytał czy mu nie ufał. Ezra odparł, iż nie ufał obcym. Zabrak uznał jego podejście za mądre i postanowił, by się przedstawili. Przedstawił się jako dawny mistrz, a chłopak jako Jabba. Idąc do wrót świątyni Ezra spytał go czy daleko jeszcze. Maul zapytał go czy martwi się o przyjaciół. Padawan mu odpowiedział, że liczyli na niego. Wtedy Zabrak odparł, iż nie dziwił mu się, bo inkwizytor był potężny. Bridger był zdziwiony, że dawny mistrz wiedział o inkwizytorze. Maul powiedział, iż inkwizytorzy byli jego wrogami. Ezra spytał czy on też był Jedi. Odpowiedział, że nie. Wtedy nastolatek stwierdził, iż w takim razie musiał być Sithem. Wtedy Maul opowiedział Bridgerowi, że Sithowie odebrali go od matki, zabili mu brata, a jego samego wykorzystali jako broń, a potem pozbyli się jak zwykłego śmiecia. Powiedział, iż kiedyś był potężny, ale nie miał już nic. Ezra na to opowiedział byłemu Sithowi jak Imperium pozbawiło go rodziców i domu. Maul stwierdził, że pragnął on zemsty, ale Bridger sprostował, iż chodziło mu o sprawiedliwość. Zabrak dodał, iż mógł ją wymierzyć, bo odkrył sekret jak zniszczyć Sithów. Wyjaśnił, że w świątyni znajdowała się starożytna wiedza na temat Sithów.12 Po dotarciu do wrót Maul powiedział, że do ich otwarcia potrzeba było dwóch osób zgodnie z doktryną Sithów. Ezra zauważył, iż dużo o nich wiedział. Zabrak stwierdził, że trzeba dobrze rozumieć wroga, by go pokonać, a nawet podążyć jego ścieżką. Po chwili Bridger spróbował podnieść drzwi, ale nie udało mu się. Maul poradził mu, by użył złości do wzmocnienia siły. Ezra odparł, iż Jedi nie mógł działać pod wpływem emocji. Były Sith pouczył go, że uczucia dodawały mu potęgi. Nastolatek ponowił próbę otwarcia wrót. Tym razem włożył w to emocje, a Maul go dodatkowo zachęcał. Po chwili na drodze mieli następne wrota. Tym razem podniósł je Maul. Obaj na zmianę podnosili kolejne drzwi. Podczas drogi Zabrak pouczył padawana, że nie rozwinie się w pełni jeśli nie podejmie ryzyka i nie poświęci się w pełni. Powiedział chłopakowi, by gromadził wiedzę i potęgę. Wtedy nastolatek wyjawił mu swoje prawdziwe imię, a Maul również powiedział jak naprawdę się nazywa. Obaj dotarli w końcu do celu, którym był starożytny holokron. Ezra zauważył, że jego mistrz też miał takie urządzenie tylko o innym kształcie. Maul wyjaśnił, iż ten artefakt został stworzony przez Sithów oraz mieli przed sobą kolejną próbę i godny holokronu był tylko ten, kto stawiłby czoła otchłani. Bridger zaplanował, że on skoczy, a Maul go popchnie Mocą. Tak też zrobili i Ezra znalazł się przy holokronie. Wziął go, lecz po chwili platforma na której chłopak stał zaczęła się podnosić. Maul powiedział mu, by skoczył. Bridger początkowo się wahał, lecz w końcu zrobił to o co Zabrak poprosił. Były Sith chwycił nastolatka Mocą i sprowadził na bezpieczne podłoże. Podczas drogi powrotnej natknęli się na kolejne wrota. Na pytanie o sposób otwarcia holokronu Maul odpowiedział, że trzeba być Sithem lub myśleć jak on, lecz artefaktu można użyć inaczej i poprosił, by Bridger dał mu go na chwilę. Włożył przedmiot w otwór przy drzwiach i wyjaśnił, że holokrony Sithów pozwalały otworzyć niejedne wrota. Po ich otworzeniu zastali Kanana i Ahsokę walczących z trzema inkwizytorami. Siódma siostra stwierdziła, iż plotka o przeżyciu Dartha Maula była prawdziwa. Zabrak poprawił ją mówiąc, że już nie był Darthem. Jarrus kazał Bridgerowi odsunąć się od byłego Sitha, ale padawan przysięgał, że był po ich stronie. Maul postanowił czynami potwierdzić swoje intencje. Wyjął swój miecz świetlny i zaatakował inkwizytorów zmuszając ich do odwrotu.12 Zwarcie między Maulem, Kananem i Ahsoką, a inkwizytorami. Tano spytała Zabraka w co z nimi pogrywał. Ten odparł, że mieli wspólnych wrogów, a on sam miał własne powody do walki z Imperium. Dodał też, że musieli się spieszyć, bo inkwizytorzy lada moment zamierzali wezwać Vadera. Kanan Jarrus nadal mu nie ufał. Rycerz Jedi stwierdził, że walka z inkwizytorami była do zaakceptowania, ale nie z Vaderem. Uczeń próbował go przekonać do Zabraka pokazując mu holokron. Powołał się przy tym na słowa Ahsoki o zdobyciu wiedzy. Togrutanka odparła, iż żaden Jedi nie odblokowałby holokronu Sithów. Wtedy Maul się wtrącił mówiąc, że artefakt mógł odblokować samą świątynię. Wyjaśnił, iż na szczycie piramidy znajdowała się komnata z obeliskiem, gdzie można było włożyć holokron i od razu miało się dostęp do starożytnej wiedzy Sithów. Tano spytała Maula czemu chciał ich zatrzymać. Wytłumaczył, że sam nie dałby rady Vaderowi. Ezra chciał zostać z Zabrakiem, ale Kanan był za powrotem. Wtedy Maul nazwał ich tchórzami, którzy przepuściliby okazję na pokonanie wrogów. Ostatecznie Jedi postanowili zostać na Malachorze i Zabrak zaprowadził ich do windy prowadzącej na wyższy poziom świątyni. Początkowo Maul chciał jechać z Ezrą, ale Kanan postanowił, iż to on pojedzie ze swoim uczniem. Tam zostali zaatakowani przez ósmego brata, który powalił Jarrusa i zamierzał odciąć dłoń zwisającemu Bridgerowi, by odzyskać holokron, ale Maul i Tano zjawili się z pomocą. Były Sith zaatakował inkwizytora i odepchnął go zmuszając, by zostawił ich w spokoju. Kanan stwierdził, że wrogowie przejrzeli jego plan. Maul postanowił go nieco zmienić i postanowił, by się rozdzielili. Jarrus nie zamierzał puścić ucznia z Zabrakiem, ale ten uznał, iż tak byłoby logiczniej. Podczas drogi na górę Maul pouczył Bridgera, że ciemna strona nie znała litości i skruchy i do jej pokonania trzeba było posiąść podobne cechy. Ezra odparł, iż zgodnie z naukami Jedi walka to wyjście ostateczne, a nie pierwsze. Wtedy Zabrak powiedział mu, że wrażliwość na Moc posiadł po to, by jej używać. Po dotarciu na górę zostali zaatakowani przez sondy siódmej siostry, a po chwili również przez nią samą. Ezra z nią walczył, a Maul go instruował, by dał się ponieść i poprowadzić złości i bólowi. Zabrak chwycił Mocą Mirialankę. Chciał, by Bridger ją dobił, ale ten nie potrafił tego zrobić i Maul musiał zabić siódmą siostrę osobiście. Pouczył Ezrę, że następna taka chwila zawahania mogła kosztować życie jego samego lub kogoś mu bliskiego. Postanowił, iż chłopak umieści holokron w obelisku, a sam pomoże Kananowi i Ahsoce. Dołączył do nich. Podczas walki Ahsoka zniszczyła miecz świetlny piątego brata, a Maul zadał mu śmiertelny cios. Po chwili zginął również ósmy brat spadając ze świątyni. Kanan zapytał gdzie był Ezra, ale wtedy Zabrak nazwał Bridgera swoim uczniem i oślepił Jarrusa, a Tano stanęła w jego obronie. Maul oznajmił, że Ezra aktywował ukrytą w świątyni superbroń dzięki czemu on sam odpłaci się swoim wszystkim wrogom. Gdy zauważył, iż holokron został już umieszczony w obelisku dodał, że będzie najpotężniejszy, a Ezra będzie jego uczniem i jasna strona nic nie zmieni. Po chwili Ahsoka odskoczyła na schody prowadzące do komnaty na szczycie. Maul spytał ją czy znowu przed nim uciekała. Ta odpowiedziała, iż jeśli chciał dokończyć pojedynek to najpierw musiał pozbyć się Kanana. Zabrak był pewien zwycięstwa nad Jarrusem, ale ten pozwolił się prowadzić Mocy i pokonał Maula zrzucając go z piramidy. Po tych wydarzeniach Zabrak odnalazł jeden z inkwizytorskich TIE-ów i odleciał nim z Malachora.12 Połączenie holokronów By poznać odpowiedź na trapiące go pytania, Maul postanowił użyć holokronu z Malachora i holokronu Jarrusa do połączenia tych artefaktów. Była to technika pozwalająca na poznanie wszelkich tajemnic poprzez bardzo jasne światło w Mocy wytworzone przez dwa złączone ze sobą holokrony. W tym celu napadł na rebeliancką korwetę typu Sphyrna i wziął do niewoli załogę Ghosta. Zabrał jeńców do stacji Vizsla 09, którą wykorzystywał już podczas wojen klonów i stamtąd kazał im się skontaktować z koreliańską korwetą, na której przebywali Ezra i Kanan. Po krótkiej rozmowie Hery, Maul zajął jej miejsce. Bridger od razu zarzucił mu zdradzenie go, lecz Zabrak zapewnił chłopaka, że akurat wobec niego pozostałby lojalny. Zażądał holokronu Sithów i gdy Jarrus powiedział, iż nie posiadali go, zagroził zabiciem załogi Ghosta. Wtedy Ezra łagodniejszym tonem powiedział mu, że nie mieli go przy sobie, lecz mogli dostarczyć pożądany artefakt. Wtedy Maul wyłączył swój miecz i zażądał również holokronu Jedi należącego do Kanana. Ten niechętnie się zgodził, a Zabrak poinformował, iż skontaktuje się w sprawie miejsca spotkania i zakończył transmisję.13 Maul chwyta Mocą Sabine. Obserwując wystrój Ghosta stwierdził, iż dotąd uważał ten statek jedynie za źródło transportu, lecz dla załogi był on domem, a następnie poprosił Herę, by oprowadziła go po frachtowcu. Ta ironicznie mu odparła, że śluza była niedaleko jeśli chciał stamtąd wylecieć, lecz Maul zmusił ją do spełnienia prośby grożąc Twi'lekance mieczem. Zeb i Sabine prosili, by tego nie robiła. Wtedy Zabrak poprosił Mandaloriankę, by bardziej mu ufała, gdyż kiedyś władał jej ludem. Następnie udał się na przechadzkę po statku wraz z Syndullą. Spytał ją gdzie znajdował się holokron Jarrusa. Ta pokazała mu wszystkie kajuty aż w końcu weszli do tej należącej do Kanana. Tam spytał Herę gdzie znajdował się holokron Jedi. Twi'lekanka odparła, że nie znała tak dobrze Kanana, lecz Maul nie dał się nabrać na jej kłamstwo. Używając Mocy wszedł do umysłu Syndulli. Dowiedział się, iż to z jej inspiracji Bridger stał się padawanem i właśnie tam chłopak znalazł holokron Jedi. Wtedy Zabrak wiedział już gdzie znajdował się artefakt rycerza Jedi i wyjął go z jednej z szuflad oraz stwierdził, że to nie było takie trudne. Został sam w kajucie próbując otworzyć holokron Jedi, lecz nie mógł tego zrobić, gdyż taki artefakt mógł być otwarty jedynie przez użytkownika jasnej strony. Doprowadzało to Maula do furii. Gdy opuścił kajutę Kanana odkrył, iż więźniowie się uwolnili i poszedł ich szukać. Dotarłszy do ładowni zobaczył jedynie Choppera, który na polecenie Sabine włączył przyciąganie. Sprawiło to, że Maul przywarł nogami do sufitu. Następnie załoga Ghosta go zaatakowała, lecz Maul bez problemu się obronił i odbił jeden strzał w przełącznik dzięki czemu znów mógł poruszać się normalnie. Jedna ze skrzyń spadła na Zeba, Maul chwycił Mocą Sabine, która na niego ruszyła i rzucił ją na Herę, a następnie wyrzucił Choppera za drzwi. Wściekły Zabrak powiedział rebeliantom, iż żyli jeszcze tylko dlatego, że byli mu potrzebni.13 Maul i Ezra łączą holokrony. Gdy Ezra i Kanan przylecieli do stacji, Maul wyszedł im na spotkanie. Nakazał Jarrusowi podążać za jego głosem, a następnie powitał Bridgera nazywając go swoim uczniem i spytał nastolatka czy holokron Sithów na coś się mu przydał. Ten spytał gdzie znajdowali się jego przyjaciele. Odparł chłopakowi, iż zostaną w jego rękach dopóki nie skończą swoich spraw. Nakazał swoim przeprogramowanym przewodnikom zaprowadzić Ezrę do centrum dowodzenia. Ostrzegł przy tym chłopaka, że jeśliby uciekł lub droidy zostałyby uszkodzone to jego przyjaciele zginą. Gdy Bridger się oddalił, Zabrak nakazał Jarrusowi iść za nim. Powiedział rycerzowi Jedi, iż nie zamierzał go oślepić. Ten odparł, że dobrze wiedział, iż jego prawdziwym motywem było zabójstwo. Wtedy Maul powiedział, że jeśli pierwsza próba się nie powiedzie to należy ją powtórzyć, a następnie wypchnął Kanana w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Po wejściu do centrum dowodzenia szeptem nakazał jednemu z droidów zgładzić załogę Ghosta, a następnie okłamał Ezrę mówiąc mu, że jego przyjaciele byli wolni. Poprosił nastolatka, by podszedł do niego i dał mu holokron Sithów, a jemu samemu dał holokron Jedi. Zamierzał wytłumaczyć Bridgerowi co dawało połączenie dwóch takich artefaktów, lecz chłopak znał ten sekret, co pozytywnie zaskoczyło Zabraka. Spytał Ezrę jakie było jego pytanie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że nastolatek pragnął jedynie zniszczenia Sithów. Maul stwierdził, że chłopak był ambitny i powiedział mu, iż on sam szukał czegoś prostszego lecz równie nieuchwytnego, a dokładnie nadziei dla swoich działań. Następnie Maul i Ezra rozpoczęli rytuał i z połączonych holokronów błysnęło bardzo jasne światło. Zabrak niczego konkretnego w nim nie dostrzegł, jedynie pustkę. Stwierdził, że musiał wejść głębiej, lecz wtedy Bridger coś dostrzegł. Maul chciał wiedzieć co to takiego. Wtedy do pomieszczenia weszła załoga Ghosta, a światło z holokronów błysnęło ze zwielokrotnioną siłą. Kanan próbował nakłonić Ezrę do zaprzestania rytuału, lecz Maul nakazał mu zachować koncentrację kusząc chłopaka zdobyciem pożądanej wiedzy. Po chwili Zabrak w świetle Mocy z holokronów kogoś dostrzegł, ale chwilę później Bridger zamknął oczy co doprowadziło do rozłączenia holokronów i przerwania rytuału. Maul korzystając z zamieszania uciekł do hangaru i na pokładzie Nightbrothera odleciał ze stacji Vizsla 09 zadowolony, że poszukiwany przez niego Obi-Wan Kenobi wciąż żyje i ukrywa się na planecie z dwoma słońcami.13 Powrót na Dathomirę Maul na Atollonie. Maul wrócił na Dathomirę, gdzie kolekcjonował artefakty związane ze swoją przeszłością. Dzięki niedokończemu połączeniu holokronów i zespoleniu swojego umysłu z umysłem Ezry posiadł część wizji i wspomnień chłopaka. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że na Atollonie znajduje się baza rebeliantów, gdzie przebywa Bridger. Zabrak poleciał tam zaszywając się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Z ukrycia zaczął wywoływać u młodego Jedi wizje ze swoim udziałem. Postanowił pokazać się osobiście, gdy Ezra i Kanan zasięgali porady u Bendu. Gdy Jedi sie odwrócili w kierunku byłego Sitha, starożytny byt zniknął. Zabrak zszedł do rebeliantów mówiąc, że Atollon to dziwne i odległe miejsce i imperialnym ciężko będzie odnaleźć tę kryjówkę. Jedi odpalili miecze świetlne, ale Maul zaprzeczył, by szukał walki. Chciał jedynie porozmawiać z Ezrą. Na pytanie w sposób w jaki ich znalazł, opowiedział nastolatkowi, iż zerwanie połączenia holokronów spowodowało pomieszanie się informacji i każdy z nich poznał część odpowiedzi drugiego, a dodatkowo w jego umyśle pozostała część wspomnień młodzieńca. Bridger zrozumiał, że w ten sposób Zabrak poznał lokalizację bazy buntowników. Były Sith pochwalił bystrość chłopaka. Ezra powiedział, iż to co widział w holokronach nie miało żadnego sensu i nie jest nawet w stanie tego opisać. Maul odparł, że dlatego musi pójść z nim, by zdołał odzyskać żądane odpowiedzi. Na pytanie Bridgera o to co oni będą z tego mieć odpowiedział, iż zachowa w tajemnicy lokalizację bazy Rebelii. Jarrus odmówił tej propozycji i zagroził, że były Sith nie opuści Atollona żywy. Zabrak zagroził, iż jeśli zostanie zaatakowany to uruchomi nadajniki, które rozmieścił z pobliżu i Imperium pozna lokalizację bazy buntowników. Powołując się na fakt, że on i Ezra posiadają wiedzę na pytanie tego drugiego stwierdził obopólną korzyść takiej umowy. Bridger się zgodził i przekonał do tego Jarrusa, który niechętnie się zgodził. Wtedy Maul zaprosił Ezrę na pokład Nightbrothera i obaj odlecieli z Atollona.14 Maul kusi Ezrę, by do niego dołączył. Nightbrother obrał kurs na Dathomirę. Po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni Ezra spytał co to za planeta, a Maul mu wyjaśnił, że to jego dom. Po wylądowaniu opowiedział, iż jest jedynym ocalałym, ponieważ jego rodzina została zabita przez Siostry Nocy. Wyjaśnił, że były one potężnymi wiedźmami, które stanowiły zagrożenie dla Imperium. Bridger spytał czy czarownice używały Mocy. Zabrak odpowiedział, iż w pewnym sensie to prawda, lecz potęgę dawało im połączenie z samą planetą. Powiedział, że z tego powodu przybyli na Dathomirę - by użyć starożytnej magii i wszystko czego potrzebowali znajdowało się w jaskini tuż przed nimi. Ezra zażądał całkowitych wyjaśnień. Maul odpowiedział, iż jedynym sposobem na poznanie poszukiwanie wiedzy jest ponowne połączenie ich umysłów, lecz zaznaczył, że ten efekt będzie trwał krótko, ale to i tak wystarczało, by każdy z nich poznał szukane odpowiedzi. Zabrak zapewniał chłopaka, iż pragnie tylko tego i nic więcej. Zaprowadził nastolatka do sanktuarium Sióstr Nocy. Po dotarciu na miejsce powiedział młodzieńcowi, że zgromadził kilka artefaktów, które pozwolą im na uwolnienie wspomnień. Wyjaśnił mu, iż pochodzą one z przeszłości, gdy władza Zabraka była ogromna i przestrzegł, by Bridger niczego nie dotykał. W pewnej chwili Ezra próbował wziąć mroczny miecz, lecz Maul kazał mu się odsunąć. Chłopak spytał czy to miecz świetlny. Były Sith odparł, że tak, lecz inny niż pozostałe i gdyby była tu Sabine to mogłaby mu to wyjaśnić. Maul znał metody Sióstr Nocy i zaczął przygotowywać specjalny eliksir, który miał połączyć jego umysł z umysłem Bridgera. Zabrak mu opowiedział, iż długo studiował magię antycznych wiedźm i źródłem ich potęgi był znajdujący się w sanktuarium ołtarz. Maul jako pierwszy wypił swoją porcję, a zaraz potem zrobił to Ezra. Po chwili oczy ich obu zaświeciły na zielono, a następnie buchnęła z nich mgła takiego samego koloru, która połączyła się pomiędzy użytkownikami Mocy. W połączeniu umysłów Maul dostrzegł Obi-Wana Kenobiego na pustynnej planecie z dwoma słońcami. Zrozumiał, że wszystko skończy się tam, gdzie zaczęło. Po chwili w sanktuarium zgasły wszystkie pochodnie i Zabrak wyjaśnił Bridgerowi, że nadszedł czas na spłacenie długu za skorzystanie ze starożytnej magii.14 Z ołtarza wyłoniły się duchy Sióstr Nocy. Wyjaśnił, iż chcą one zapłaty za użycie magii, a były nią ciała tych, którzy z tej magii skorzystali. Jednakże w tym momencie zjawili się Kanan i Sabine, którzy dotarli na Dathomirę śledząc Ezrę. Zostali oni opętani przez zjawy. Zabrak ostrzegł Bridgera, by do nich nie podchodził, ten jednak to zrobił. Po chwili Maul został zaatakowany przez opętanego Jarrusa, a Wren zaatakowała Bridgera. Były Sith powiedział młodzieńcowi, że nie pokonają duchów Sióstr Nocy i nakazał mu podążać za sobą, by pokazać jak można uratować przyjaciół nastolatka. Maul i Ezra opuścili sanktuarium, lecz Kanan i Sabine nie zrobili tego. Bridger spytał czemu opętańcy nie atakują, a Zabrak wyjaśnił, iż ołtarz jest źródłem siły zjaw i przez to nie mogą opuszczać świątyni. Maul zaproponował młodemu Jedi, by do niego dołączył i stał się jego uczniem. Ten stanowczo odmówił. Były Sith nakazał mu porzucić przeszłość, wspomnienia i dotychczasowe więzi. Powiedział, że cele ich obu zbiegają się na planecie z dwoma słońcami i mogą osiągnąć je razem jako przyjaciele i bracia. Ezra odparł, iż to przez nich Kanan i Sabine zostali opętani i nie zamierzał ich zostawić. Maul uznał, że nastolatek go rozczarował i odleciał z Dathomiry.14 Ostatnie spotkanie z Kenobim i śmierć Ostatni pojedynek Maula z Kenobim. Maul był ogarnięty obsesją odszukania Kenobiego i zemszczenia się na nim. W tym celu udał się na Tatooine, jednak niełatwo było kogokolwiek znaleźć na odludnej pustynnej planecie. Zabrak czuł, że się zgubił, ale jednocześnie wyczuwał Obi-Wana i wiedział, iż ten jest niedaleko - widział go w myślach. Fakt, że nie może znaleźć odwiecznego wroga doprowadzał go do szału. Nie chciał skończyć martwy na pustyni i wymyślił plan jak wywabić Kenobiego. Zamierzał zagrać na szlachetności mistrza Jedi i wymyślił, że ściągnie na Tatooine Ezrę Bridgera, a ten zostanie odnaleziony przez Obi-Wana. Zabrak zamierzał wykorzystać łączącą go z młodzieńcem więź, by trafić do Kenobiego. W tym celu wywołał u Ezry wizje w których Obi-Wan znajduje się w kłopotach i ujawnił, iż osobiście poszukuje mistrza Jedi. Odniosło to skutek i Bridger wyruszył na Tatooine, a Maul zaczął go śledzić. Zostawił również dla chłopaka fragment zniszczonego holokronu Sithów, który miał ze sobą. W tamtym miejscu Ezra został zaatakowany przez grupę Tuskenów i gdy stracił przytomność, Maul z ukrycia wywabił go z kłopotów zabijając tubylców. Gdy Bridger przemierzał planetę, Zabrak wywoływał u niego kolejne wizje ze swoim udziałem w których prowokował chłopaka mówiąc, że ten zawiódł wszystkich i zginie tutaj. W końcu wyczerpany tułaczką i wizjami nastolatek stracił przytomność, a Kenobi go odnalazł i zabrał do swojego domu, a Maul podążył ich śladem. Dotarł na miejsce po zapadnięciu zmroku i ujawnił swoją obecność dokańczając kwestię Obi-Wana, że on jako jedyny skorzystał na całej tej sytuacji. Mistrz Jedi kazał Bridgerowi wracać i ten odjechał na grzbiecie dewbacka, a Zabrak pożegnał chłopaka ponownie nazywając go swoim uczniem. Następnie zwrócił uwagę na to jak Kenobi się zmienił i nazwał go "pustynnym szczurem" na co ten polecił mu na to spojrzeć z szerszej perspektywy. Maul oznajmił swojemu nemezis, że przybył tu, by go zabić i wysnuł przypuszczenie, iż równie dobrze mógłby go zostawić na Tatooine, by gnił w nędzy. Obi-Wan odparł, że określanie siebie poprzez dominację i chęć posiadania sprawia, iż nie ma się nic. Zabrak wtedy odpalił swój miecz i zamachnął się nim tak, by piasek zasypał ognisko. Zapytał przy tym Kenobiego co on w takim razie ma, a następnie czemu w ogóle przebywa na Tatooine. Po chwili domyślił się, że jego odwieczny wróg się tu nie ukrywa, lecz strzeże czegoś lub raczej kogoś. Wtedy Obi-Wan odpalił własny miecz, a Zabrak w odpowiedzi włączył drugie ostrze swojej broni. Oboje zaczęli szykować się do pojedynku w którym Maul został pokonany po trzech ciosach, gdyż dał się złapać na podstęp Kenobiego. Obi-Wan początkowo przybrał pozycję wyjściową Formy III, a następnie zmienił ją na Formę IV z której niegdyś korzystał pokonany 30 lat temu przez Maula Qui-Gon. Zabrak atakując Kenobiego zamierzał zastosować na nim ten sam manewr dzięki któremu dawniej zadał śmiertelną ranę Jinnowi - poprzez uderzenie przeciwnika rękojeścią miecza świetlnego w twarz. Gdy Maul wykonał ten ruch, Obi-Wan się uchylił i wykonał cięcie, które przecięło broń Zabraka na pół i przeszło przez jego tors. Upadając został złapany przez przeciwnika. Konający Maul spytał Kenobiego czy strzeżona przez niego osoba jest Wybrańcem. Usłyszawszy odpowiedź twierdzącą wyraził nadzieję, że Luke Skywalker pomści ich obu, a następnie zmarł. Obi-Wan zamknął mu oczy.15 Osobowość i umiejętności Darth Maul. Darth Maul był lojalny względem swojego mistrza, ale jednocześnie miał typową osobowość dla Sithów. Był żądny władzy i potęgi, nawet, gdy był jeszcze uczniem Sidiousa, pragnął czegoś więcej. Okaleczenie, jakiego doznał z ręki Obi-Wana Kenobiego sprawiło, że Maul pogrążył się w bezkresnej nienawiści, która utrzymała go przy życiu, mimo przecięcia na pół. Zaszył się na Lotho Minor, gdzie z biegiem czasu stał się szalony i niezrównoważony. Pamiętał jedynie o swojej nienawiści do Kenobiego. Dopiero odnalezienie przez brata i rytuał matki Talzin sprawiły, że zabracki Sith odzyskał zmysły. Wtedy dała znać o sobie jego nienawiść i żądza władzy. Zapragnął śmierci Kenobiego i Dooku, którego uważał za fałszywego Sitha. Początkowo próbował stworzyć własną armię, złożoną z piratów, ale za sprawą Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Honda Ohnaki, ta próba nie powiodła się. Później sprzymierzył się z mandaloriańską frakcją, zwaną Strażą Śmierci i pomógł im przejąć władzę nad Mandalorą, którą później zawłaszczył dla siebie. Dopiero przybycie Palpatine'a zniweczyło dalszą działalność Dartha Maula i Savage'a Opressa. Jako użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy, Maul od swojego mistrza poznał typową dla jej użytkowników Formę VII walki na miecze świetlne. Ta taktyka stawiała najbardziej na zaangażowanie w walkę poprzez poddanie się emocjom. W praktyce polegało to na pokonaniu swojej największej słabości i wykorzystaniu jej jako atut; analogicznie z mocnymi stronami przeciwnika, które Forma VII zwykła zwracać przeciwko niemu. Mało kto decydował się na opanowanie tej techniki w wariancie z użyciem miecza, zapewne ze względu na wpisaną w nią zażartość i dość duże ryzyko przejścia na ciemną stronę Mocy. Zważywszy na to ostatnie, Maula oczywiście to nie dotyczyło i doprowadził do perfekcji tą formę w użyciu ze swoim dwustronnym mieczem.[źródło?] Maul dzięki naukom swojego mistrza nauczył się doskonale używać Mocy. Umiał zaskoczyć przeciwników w sytuacjach kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewali (np. zepchnięcie Obi-Wana Mocą do szybu wentylacyjnego podczas pojedynku na Theed), poznał też technikę duszenia dzięki Mocy, a także potrafił wytrzymać bez większych obrażeń na swoim ciele smaganie błyskawicami. Ciekawostki Walka Jedi z Sithem. * W postać Maula wcielił się znany ze znajomości wschodnich sztuk walki aktor Ray Park. Jednak głosu postaci Sitha użyczyła inna osoba, Peter Serafinowicz. W serialach Wojny klonów i Rebelianci w Maula wcielił się Sam Witwer.16 * We wczesnych wersjach powieści Mroczne widmo pojawiała się wzmianka o prawdziwym imieniu Maula, które miało brzmieć Khameir Sarin. Chociaż ostatecznie informacja ta została usunięta i nie jest uważana za kanoniczną, przez pomyłkę fragment ten pozostał w niektórych tłumaczeniach Widma na obce języki. * Po "zrekonstruowaniu" ciała Maula przez Talzin, uczeń Palpatine'a wyglądał tak samo jak w legendarnym komiksie Stare rany. Różnica była tylko w długości rogów na głowie. Jednak później, gdy znalazł się wśród Straży Śmierci, ich roboty przerobiły nogi Maula tak, by wyglądały bardziej naturalnie.